Has no title yet
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Vampires, kidnapping, and action. After 500 years, Christina finally wants to be with Henry. Find out the lengths she will go to have him.
1. Part 1

~Present Day~

She stalked off the jet and smell the air for him, but didn't find the lightest traces of him. Her dark curly hair flowed down her back, past her shoulders as she walked toward the car that was waiting on her. Sun would be up soon and she didn't feel like being turned to dust.

Last she had been here, Henry threatened to kill her. She smirked to herself...threatened. He couldn't hurt her. He never could in their centuries together. Each time she showed up, he caved to her. Her every whim, her every desire. Their love making was like fire...when they didn't have the urge to kill one another.

She leaned back in the car, watching the city pass her by. She never realized Toronto was this busy during the early hours of the morning. She smirked again. These humans. Always coming and going. Never stopping until their demise.

The car came to a slow stop in front of the Hazelton Hotel. Here she had a room reserved here when she passed through Toronto. Always checking on Henry. She almost felt maternal, but shrugged it off quickly. She wanted him. She was determined to have him. Centuries of lonilness, taking on human lover, was becoming boring to her.

A horrid thought crossed her mind, did she finally want to settle down? Find Henry, convince him that they should be together and faithful? Was she mad? She shuddered violently at the maddeninig thought. Stepping out of the car, she ignored the expensive surroundings.

She walked slowly into the building, taking her time. She stopped at the desk tapping her longs nails on the marble. She waited for the man behind the counter to notice her. Moments later, he got off the phone and looked at her. Telling her who she was, she rolled her eyes as he fumbled around to find her reservation. Moments later, he looked at her and proclaimed she didn't have one.

Her eyes turned dark, her voice dropped a few ocatives. "Well make me one." She started to walk off but then turned around, "and make it an executive suite or something. I'll be back shortly. "

Stalking out of the hotel, she couldn't believe how idiotic humans could be. She had a sudden urge to go back and rip his head off. It would make her feel better, but the blood would get everywhere. Stepping outside, she smelled the stench of the city and turned to the sounds of human life.

She didn't have to travel far when she nearly ran into a strikingly tall man that resembled a Norse God. Her eyes shifted dark once more and a throaty whisper escaped her mouth. Hunger washed over her and she placed her hand lightly on his chest. She pushed him back toward the brick wall opposite of a local theatre.

His eyes glazed as she spoke to him. She knew he wouldn't resist her. No one could, not even Henry. Pushing his neck to the side, she didn't hesitate before sinking her fangs in his supple neck. Drinking deeply, she barely felt his body become limp. Pullin her head back, blood dripped from the corner of her lip. Watching him slump against the wall, her tonuge rolled around her lips, savoring the taste.

Leaving him there, she walked off & hailed a cab to head back to the Hotel. Fully satisfied, the hunger at bay, she leaned back in the seat watching the city pass her by once more. Handing the driver money, she disappered from his sight. The cab driver never knew she had been there. Looking around, he wondered what he was doing there.

It was imperative that she wasn't found. Until she wanted to be found and tell Henry why she was here. Though the last time, she led him on a chase to kill Alexander. She felt no sympathy for the beautiful man she had Henry kill. She had stopped feeling sympathy centuries ago.

Walking back into the hotel, she surveyed the minimal crowd at this hour. Feeling the sun brush her hand, she hissed in pain. Escaping quickly after stopping to grab her room key, she counted the minutes till she was upstairs on her suite. It would have been quicker if she had ran the stairs but she risked exposing herself.

Entering her room, she panicked. Sunlight was starting to pour into the room and she risked the danger of burning. Oh how this would make Henry happy. To know she died of stupidity. Racing around the room, she quickly closed the curtains with such force she nearly broke the rods.

Slouching down on the soft bed, she looked down at her hands. The smell of burnt almost flesh making her nausea. Her hands shook slightly but started to heal. Once they were healed, she stood up disrobing quickly. She could feel the heat of the sun breathing on her neck and it was making her anxious.

Crawling into bed sever moments later, she sighed in relief. The blankets and the darkness wrapping around her gently. Taking a shuddering breath, life spilled from her and her body sank into the sheets. Her eyes closed, her body stilled for another day until it awoke at dusk.

It was her third night here and still no sign of Henry. She was starting to grow irritated. Normally it never took this long to find him. The night after she arrived, she tracked down his condo. Not finding him there, she slammed the entrance door leaving a sharp crack in her wake.

Growling, she turned down Bloor St., her hands wringing together. Anger spilling over her like hot lava. He wasn't here! Why wasn't she informed? Why hadn't Augustus told her that Toronto was open territory again?

Turning down a corner, it was bad news for the collegiate that bumped into her. Snarling, she grabbed him by the throat slamming her fangs into his neck. In her passionate anger, she drained him dry. Gasping, she pulled back panting heavily.

This was only the beginning of her killing spree. Each man she drained resembled Henry. She was beyond furious at him for leaving. This was her way of punishing...nay, what she was going to do if she found the tart that took him from her.

~Two Years Ago~

He was finally happy. After he left Toronto, he was determined to never find love, well...at least for another century. Then he met Aubrey and she changed everything for him. True, she was human and he wasn't but when there is love, it didn't matter.

After he moved to Tennessee, after unsuccessfully living in Vancouver, he found a place south of Nashville. He made a deal with the vampire there. He got Toronto, while Henry got the Nashville area. This was good for him since the vampire wanted away from this "uncultured" area.

He met her in an art gallery, The Frist, one night. She was enchanting. Simple, yet elegant. He saw her staring at a Rossetti painting. Completely entranced by the beauty of the Roman widow. Walking up to her, he looked at the painting for a moment seeing if she would notice him.

She must have been very observant because she turned to him smiling.

"Do you like?" She motioned her head toward the painting. She seemed to surprised that he had come over to speak with her.

"I do. It's an exquiste piece. You can tell by the way the artist captures the sorrowful widow. As she lost hte one man she loved dearly and waits the day they can be reunited. From the way it's painted, maybe 18th century." He finished as he looked at her.

She swept her hair from her face. Glancing back at the painting, she saw a plaque describing the artwork. Smirking, she turned her attention back to him. Maybe he read it and was trying to impress her.

"You got that from the plaque, didn't you?"

"Now why would you say that?" He asked hiding a smile. In truth, he didn't know anything about the artist but he did glance at the plaque. He realized it would take more than a few words of knowledge to fully impress her.

"Well, the way you spoke of the painting, it seems as if you witnessed it being created." She shook her head. "Though that would be impossible, you would have to be a vampire or immortal for that to happen."

He laughed at her statement. Only if she knew, then she wouldn't be so quick to judge or guess. Though it seemed as if she knew w hat he was by looking at him. Like she could see into his tortured burning storm damaged soul. Each night of endless futile pursuit of finding the beacon of light that would calm the beast and man within.

He turned back to the painting, but noticed she had walked off. Following her discreetly, he didn't want to scare her. He was intrigued. Watching her, he noticed she was alone. Somone as beautiful & smart as she alone? He was astounded by the thought.

He watched her stop at another painting. Her eyes wandering over it. Like she was judging the artwork for a contest to see who would win first prize. He watched her bite her lip in hesitation before she moved on.

She disappered from his sight for nearly half an hour. It didn't concern him too deeply because some girl had distracted him. Pulled at his hunger. After feeding from her, he continued on his quest to find her again.

Passing by a statue, another girl grabbed his arm. Pulling him close her neck inching close to his mouth, she whispered something incohrently in his ear. As another wave of hunger brushed him, his eyes flicked over to her. He saw a whisper of hurt pass her eyes before she shrugged it off.

Growling, he felt a surge of anger rush through im. Pushing the girl off him, he barely registered her cries. Suddenly he stopped...'Why was he acting like this? Like he never wanted to hurt her?' Shaking his head, he causually walked past her to look at something.

He was all to aware of her eyes on him. A light grin crossed his face. She was refusing to recognize him or even speak to him. Stepping close to her, pretending to be interested iin what she was looking at.

"Oh. Hello again." She said coolly looking at him.

He hid the shock that crossed his face. She hid whatever was bothering her well enough in a straight face. No warmth or the glow that he had encountered earlier from her. It shocked him to the core.

"Hello again. We seem to be always running into each other."

"Yes it seems we do." She tried to keep herself distant to him. After seeing him with two girls, she locked down her heart. No use getting excited because he talked to her.

He was at a loss. Clearly she had been attracted to him, but then must have gotten the wrong impression. Looking at her, he realized he wanted to be around her alone. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to where he had fed earlier.

Ignoring her protests, he knew she would let her guard down when they were alone. Unlike in public, she could keep the cold facade up to show that she was tougher than they thought. No use hating him. She didn't know who he was! What he was...

Pressing her into a corner, his hand slipping to rest on her hip, he leaned close. He felt her breath hitch, her heart began to race. Her eyes fluttered opened again to look at him. The intensity forcing him to take a slight step back.

She took a breath and looked at him. "May I help you?" he watched her struggle. It pleased and aroused him. "Your girlfriend will be looking for you." She started to walk off but he pushed her back aganist the wall. She emitted a small gasp as he pressed her back.

He knew it was wrong to tease her like this. So innocent, so pure, but it was fun. "I don't have one of those." He whispered aganist her lips. Eyes half lidded, he could see a slight curve of her lips. God, how he wanted to taste them!

He leaned back, his hand sliding up and down her arm gently. She wanted to remove his hands from her body and walk off, but something kept her there. Not only was she wildly attracted to him but she couldn't keep her thoughts from swarming her head. Some alomst making her blush.

"Trying to seduce me?"

"Never." He smirked gently at her.

"It seems as if you are."

"If I was, I haven't even gotten started yet. I wouldn't be trying this hard." He admitted.

Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't believe he admitted that. Though she didn't think he was trying to seduce her. It didn't take much. For someone who had longed the touche and feel of someone i surely didn't take much for her. She was already putty in his hands.

"Oh? Really? Am I that hard to seduce?" She asked coolly. Biting on her lower lip, she instantly regretted asking him. She was almost afraid of his answer.

His eyes trailed her body for a second before looking into her eyes. "No, but it does make it interesting."

She almost shook her head. She prayed he wasn't like other guys who wanted her, then when she didn't let them have her, they left. Leaning against the wall, she shifted her feet side to side. Her eyes never left his, even tried to hold back a blush when he scanned her body.

He observed her carefully. She was an interesting woman. Clearly she liked the game they were playing, but she didn't throw herself at him. It made him wonder. His other hand came to rest on her hip. It was becoming a battle of wits. He leaned in, forcing himself to not taste her skin.

being this close with her was testing his strength. He didn't know she would react to a kiss on the neck. He was treading dangerous territory with her. One could be the end for him. He would be a drowned man for the rest of eternity.

His nose caught the scent of jasmine that surrounded her. He bit back a groan. How this temptress knew this was his favorite scent. It bedazzled him.

Whispering quitely in her ear, his lips her delicate skin. He felt a surge of heat pass through the flimsy material of her dress. To passerbys, it seemed like a very intimate encounter they wished not to disturb.

Dropping his head down, he placed a light kiss on her neck. Hearing her gasp was his incentive to kiss firmly again. Tightening his grip on her hips, his tongue darted to taste her skin. Groaning, he nibbled on the skin feeling her fingers trace the back of his neck.

Sucking gently, he fought the urge to bite down and feed from her. As she arched her neck, giving him better access, he felt himself hardened. Running his hand down her thigh, he reached under to cup the skin before lifting it up, bringing them closer together. He barely registered what was going on. All he knew was that he wanted her.

It had taken her by surprise when she felt his lips on her neck. Her mind screamed for her to stop, but neither her body nor her mind listened. How they had gotten here, she didn't know. When she felt his hand on her thigh bringing them closer together, she let out a soft moan. Were they really going to do this?

Then she felt it or rather, she heard it. It was a distinct buzzing coming from his pants pocket. Hearing him swear softly, she sighed in disappointment. Feeling him break away from her, she watched him easily retrieve the phone, look at it, and hit the 'Ignore' button.

There was something evil about a phone call during necking or sex. Cursing as he felt the pants buzz, he relunctly pulled back from her. Grabbing his phone, he watched as she took a shuddering breath, almost in regret. 'Interesting.' he thought.

Ignoring the call, he knew his editor would be pissed. Looking back at her, he didn't know what to next except to take her back to his place.

"I, well, better get going." She muttered. Things felt awkward, at least to her. She didn't want this to end though.

She started to walk off when he snatched her wrist and pulled her back to him. Their bodies bumped gently and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Steadying herself, she bit her lower lip. She watched him lean close to her. She could feel his breath on her lips,

"Not yet..." he managed to say before his lips captured hers. Inhaling sharply, she melted into him. The kiss was intense, yet insanely gentle. She felt a buring deep inside her as they kissed. It was something she had never felt before and it scared her a little.

Time had seemed to stop for them. He didn't realize this was happening. He felt as if he was drowning. Drowning into her. Her hands grasped his shirt, wrinkling it. Snaking an arm around her, the other cupping the side of her neck, he pulled her close.

When their tongues touched, he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. As their tongues danced, he felt pure joy yet intense arousal tug at him. He felt her struggle for air a few minutes later. Regretfully, he broke the kiss and he felt her shiver in his arms. Sliding her hands up his chest, she looked at him. His eyes searching hers.

Breathing deeply, her eyes became half lidded to where she could only see his lips. She fought the urge to kiss him. It was unlike her to do so. Kissing her deeply again, she stifled a moan. She knew she never wanted this to end. Something stirred inside her and she wanted to pinch herself awake from this dream. Inching her way closer to him, she thought to herself. Maybe this was the man she had been looking for this whole time.

Slowly backing them into the same corner, his lips never left hers. He felt as if he were in heaven. Like he had tasted it, drank deep from it and would always hunger for more. There was something about her that he knew deep inside that he could trust. That he could love.

As the kiss slowed, he opened his eyes to look at her again. Into her dark chocolate eyes, he felt his world fall apart. He could she was experiencing the same as he. Feeling their worlds forever connected.

"I'm Henry." He whispered.

"Aubrey..." she whispered back just as softly.

"Be mine?" He asked. He knew he was rushing into this, but he didn't care.

"Always." She breathed. She saw him grin at her and she couldn't help but smile. This was the beginning to the rest of their lives.

Two years had passed. Aubrey and Henry married. A big shock to those around them. Marrying Henry, her love, her vampire, was her dream come true. Even when he had confessed to her what he was, she accepted it without question. Though, she had a feeling that she knew what he was from the first moment they met.

Thrust into his world she never complained, yet embraced it. Their lives were happy. She with her restuarant, He, with his art and novels. The passion, the fire that had been ignited the night they met never dimmed. LIfe wasn't complicated until the recieved a knock at their door... 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

It was just another night locked inside the house. They dared not venture out. Too damn hot. Occassionally, Aubrey would look down at her finger that held her wedding band. She still couldn't believe that she was married.

Looking over at Henry, she saw him buried deep into his work. Getting up from the chair, she abadnoned her book. Walking casually over to the window, she opened it. Instantly, sweat broke out over her forehead. It was almost to hot to function. She hated summer's like these.

Feeling arms slip around her, she felt a kiss on her bare shoulder. "You know it's awfully hot outside. I can think of better ways to be hot." Henry smirked.

Playing with the hem of her shirt, he felt her shiver from his touch. Inching his hand slowly up it, he cupped her breast. arching her back a fraction, she moaned quietly. Always having this effect on her, he watched her turn around; a smile playing on her lips.

Leaning on her toes, she kissed him. Her lips a faint whisper on his. Almost shyly. He loved when she acted like this. It drove him insane. She was far from innocent-in his opinion.

Seeing her lean back, he pulled her back to him. Tasting her lips, she fought for dominance with him. Most nights she wasn't this feisty, but tonight she was. Locking her fingers in his hair, she backed them toward the bedroom.

As they walked they fell onto the leather sofa, she on top of him. Still kissing, things began to heat up when she broke the kiss. Trailing her lips down his neck, nipping every so often. He never lasted long when her lips and mouth was on his skin. In all his five centuies, he was always in command and found that he lost control when someone took over. Especially Aubrey.

Flipping them over gently, he heard her gasp softly. As his hands found her waist he didn't hesitate to attack her neck with light kisses. Groaning, she moveed her hips into him. Each push making him light headed and hungry.

As their bodies rocked, each removing clothes, the harder it became to not claim her. Of course, his mark was already on her claiming her soon after they met. What a night that had been! Kissing her pulse point, he felt his fangs drop. Each light scratch made her squirm underneath him.

He smiled hungrily when she arched her neck for him. It always amazed him when a woman did that for him. Offered. As if they placed all their trust in him. Many times, for Aubrey, she had went to work with brusies on her neck & she told him that people remarked about them. Tracing her hands down his bare back, she felt his tongue touch her skin.

He wanted to pull her hands away from his body. He couldn't concentrate. Sinking his fangs into her neck, he forgot about her hands. He groaned deeply tasting her blood...intoxicating and hot. Rewarding him with a moan and his name, she held still as he began to feed from her. His mouth, his lips massaged gently; yet deep into her throat. Their moans were the only sounds in the quiet condo.

Easing away from her a few moments later, he trailed his tongue over the bite mark. Knowing they would heal soon, unfortunately. Hearing her sigh, she felt a bit lost; yet still physically laying in his arms. She felt like this every time he fed from her. Each time she never wanted him to stop.

Kissing her jaw, their noses touching, she breathed him in. The distinct smell of ink, paper and his own earthly scents driving her to the brink of insanity. When his lips found hers, they were in complete bliss until someone started banging on the front door.

"Henry..." She half moaned hearing the banging on the door. When his mouth found her breast, her back arched into him. Gasping hard, her fingers grasped his hair roughly. Switching back and forth to each breast, he growled deep in his throat. Not from pleasure, but from the new round of banging.

Sighing, he dropped his head between her breasts. Hearing her heart pound, he could feel her desire running through her veins. He still tasted her on his lips. Delicate, sensous...firey. Leaning up, he kissed her quickly as she pulled him close to her again.

"Aubrey..." he groaned feeling her breasts flatten against his chest. His desire racing through him hotly. God, how he wanted her. "the door or they will break it down."

Relunctly, she let him rise and watched him find his shirt. Her eyes roamed his body deliciously before he covered himself. Turning back to her, he smirked, "That means you too love."

Walking toward the door, he grasped the handle. Turning to look at Aubrey, he smiled seeing her dressed noting she had disappered into their room. Opening it, he saw Vicki & Mike standing there. Both were sending him death glares. Raising an eyebrow, he stepped aside, letting them in.

"Henry...who is it?" Aubrey asked exiting their bedroom. Spotting their guests, she raised an eyebrow at Henry. Standing by the table, she crossed her arms staring at them. She knew Henry's past and knew what to expect. She wondered who they were, but Henry seemed to know them. Maybe they weren't evil.

"Do you know how long it took to find you?" Vicki asked storming into the living room.

"Didn't know you were looking for me. What do you want Vicki?" He truly didn't have the patience to deal with word games.

"Fine. Down to the point. You need to come back to Toronto." she said.

Slightly ignoring her, he almost rolled his eyes. Of course that would have been childish and he was far from that. Walking over to Aubrey, he glanced at her. Giving her a faint smile, he turned his attention back to Vicki.

"Why?"

Vicki opened her mouth to explain when Mike decided to interrupt. So far, he had kept quiet. Even though he glanced at Aubrey wondering who she was. He had learned to be cautious of new people but it wouldn't stop him from running a check on her.

"Your girlfriend decided to go on a killing spree in my city Fitzroy. I want her stopped."

"You mean Christina?" Henry asked quietly.

"Christina? I thought you said she had disappeared..." Aubrey started.

Having Aubrey interrupt their conversation, Mike turned to her, "So you know about the blood sucking bitch? Seems Henry can't keep his fangs to himself. Looks to me you've become his chew toy." In a flash, Henry had a hand wrapped around Mike's neck. Choking, Mike struggled against Henry's vampire strength. Baring his fangs, he growled at him.

"Watch what you say to my wife. She may not be able to hurt you, but I will." Henry said slowly.

Grabbing his arm, Aubrey had to stop him before he killed Mike. Henry looked down at her, feeling her hand on his arm. Not speaking a word, she watched Henry release Mike. Still vamped out, they didn't notice Vicki aiding Mike. It was an unusual stare down. A telepathic battle.

Fighting her impulses, she almost gave her wrist to him. It was so easy to give herself to him. He never asked, yet always got what he wanted. And he, she knew, wanted her. Taking a step close to him, her body disobeying her brain, she felt her neck arch slightly for him.

Slapping Henry on the arm, Vicki finally grabbed their attention. "If you're done playing games here...We've got something more important to discuss." She looked at them. Rolling her eyes, she didn't know who the girl was. Almost didn't care, but the way she held power over Henry astonished her. Trying again, she raised her voice, "Henry! What is wrong with you? Are you even listening to me?"

Seeing her from the corner of his eye, his eyes blue again; he saw the fury on her face. "I'm listening Victoria. What is wrong with me is that Mike insulted my wife." He looked at Aubrey tenderly before fully glancing at Vicki.

"Your wife?" Vicki gasped.

"Yes, my wife. We met, fell in love and got married." He said firmly. Their life wasn't any of her business. This had went from Christina to his love life.

Changing the subject quickly, he turned back to Vicki after glancing at Mike. "So why do you need me?"

"Because, we think, she's looking for you. All the men she's killed resemble you. Dark hair, young, handsome. You're the only one who can stop her. You've chased her out of Toronto before." Vicki explained.

Henry nodded at her. He realized the severity of the situation. Looking at Aubrey, he saw concern flood her eyes. She knew all about Christina or what Henry had confessed to her.

Biting her lip, she grabbed his hand. Dragging them into their bedroom. Turning she closed the double doors quietly behind her before turning to look at Henry.

"I don't like..." She started seeing Henry sit down on their bed... "this. Not at all." In that instant, she saw how worn out he looked. What he had been hiding from her. Five hundred years had taken their toll on him. His dark curls falling over his face, still making him look young but she knew he didn't feel it.

He sighed looking at her. Motioning her to come closer to him, he watched her walk over and stop in front of him. Resting his hands on her hips, he leaned his head against her stomach. How he had ever found this angel, this gift, he would never know.

"I don't like it either, but they are right Aubrey. I have chased her away. Many times, but she's killling people now. She's never been that reckless..."

"Then I'm coming with you..."

"No you're not. It's too dangerous." He stood up to face her. As he stood, it forced her to take a step back. What was she thinking? She could be killed for wanting to come along.

Laughing in false shock, she had expected him to say this. "And it's not dangerous for you? She could kill you Henry!"

"And you could get killed too. No more Aubrey." He shook his head. "You aren't going. I can't lose you. You are my whole life."

"We're a team Henry. No more of this 'Lone Ranger' thing." She stopped and sighed. She knew it was useless to fight with him. He would get his way regardless of what she said.

He watched her as she started to give up the fight. It wouldn't be safe for her to go, even though she was his wife. She was right though, they were a team; however, Christina wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she got her hands on her. He knew that if Christina killed Aubrey, then he would kill her. Either way, Christina would die.

No, it wasn't fair to them, but he had to go. How he was going to end this-he didn't know. He could feel Vicki & Mike's impatience in the next room. They were waiting for him; for them to make a decision.

Taking her hand, he squeezed it. Giving her a smile, they left the bedroom. Barely taking a step into the living room they were harrassed. Henry decided that even though he was against it, he knew she would worry more if he went alone. Maybe it was best she went with them.

Advancing at them, Vicki and Mike were growing impatient. They needed to leave now. Mike wasn't even supposed to have left the country. It had taken them three sleepless nights to find Henry and when they did, they jumped the first flight here.

Shocked to find him here of all places, they were more shocked to find he had a wife and; living, it seemed, a very happy life. Both had known Henry for years and had never seen something quite like this. It was truely unexpected of him.

"I've...we.. have decided to go." Aubrey looked at him in shock. "Christina has become a serious threat..."

"Not a good idea for the wife to go with us Fitzroy."

"You know the wife _has_ a name." Aubrey shot back.

Mike started to say something when Vicki cut him off; rather violently. Shooting her an apologetic look, they turned back to Henry and Aubrey. Seeing their amused faces, Vicki rolled her eyes at them. Taking off her glasses, she squinted before putting them back on.

"Yes, both of us are going. She, humbly, reminded me that we are a team. So, we are both going. We'll meet you there tomorrow night."

"Hey, we didn't say tomorrow night. You need to leave tonight." Mike interjected.

Narrowing his eyes, Henry glared at Mike. Daylight was several hours away; maybe they could get there in thime. Nodding at him, Henry reached for his phone. Calling the airport, he managed to reserve two first class tickets.

While he was on the phone, Aubrey found her travel bag and started packing. Hopefully, this wouldn't take but a day or two. She wondered to herself how Henry was going to handle Christina. It did frighten to some degree to know that she could lose Henry to this folly.

Finished with her packing, she sat down on the bed. Watching Henry pack his travel bag, she sighed a little. It was fortunate that he couldn't read her thoughts; he would be astounded. Smiling, she saw him mumble to himself. Since when did he start talking to himself? She was the one that did that, not him.

Flashing her a quick smile, he grabbed his bag and waited for her. Grabbing hers as well, they met up with Mike and Vicki in the next room. Locking the penthouse, they set off for the airport. No one spoke as Mike drove. Things were becoming tense.


	3. Chapter 3

~Part 3 of ?~

Several hours later, they arrived at Pearson International. Breathing in relief as they landed, Aubrey leaned over and looked out. Raising an eyebrow, she noticed that Pearson was more upscale than the one at home. She wondered why they needed an airport to be this extravagant.

After getting through the mess that was Customs, Henry glanced up at the nearest clock. Realizing dawn was approaching within the next hour, he looked at Vicki and Mike. Nodding, they silently agreed to meet tomorrow night.

Grabbing Aubrey's hand, he steered them toward the exit. Hailing a cab, he directed the man to the nearest hotel. Nodding the man started the cab and drove them to the Sheraton Gateway Hotel. Pulling up to the front door, Henry grabbed their things and rushed into the hotel as quickly as he could.

Stopping for a moment, he booked a room for them both. Instructing their personal concierge that was assigned to them that he wanted black out curtains all over the room & for no one to bother them until one of them called the desk. Nodding her head, she didn't find this strange since it was nearly dawn. Watching them take the elevator, she called upstairs to their floor and had a staff member get into their room to start setting up the curtains.

Turning to the floor buttons, she pressed their floor number. Leaning against the wall, she looked over at Henry. She could see his agitation from the near dawn that was approaching fast. Closing in on him, she could feel his shirt brush her body. Taking a slowly shuddering breath, she cast her eyes up at him.

She became lost in the depths of his blue eyes. Completely mesmorized. Their passion was like fire. Ignited and it would burn for a lifetime. All it ever took was a kiss, a caress or even a glance. When his hand grazed her neck, her eyes closed to his touch. To her, his touch was like feathers on her skin but still filled with a desire that ran deep.

He felt her lips on his. A slight tug of skin. She didn't push the kiss but he knew that she was concerned for him. She could never hide anything from him. He heard her make a soft sound when his tongue slipped easily inside her mouth. Touching his arms, she slide her hands up them to rest on his shoulders. Their tongues danced lightly, neither pressing further.

When she shifted under him, he took a sharp breath. "Wrong move" his mind screamed at him. He could feel his hunger roll down his spine like hot liquid. The beast roared loudly demanding that he take her. He never confessed to her that she had so much power over him. One touch of her hand and he would lose control.

Thrusting her against the elevator wall, he pulled her hands from his body and pushed them above her head. Growling as she tempted to deepen the kiss, he wanted to stop her. To tell her no, that he would lose control if she kept playing him. The desire to have her was still there; hours before when they were interrupted.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. Arching her neck for him, she felt his fangs graze her throat. She managed to free her left hand and quickly grabbed ahold of his belt. Before she could tug on it to undo it, he growled and pushed himself away. Panting heavily, "No...we can't." He felt another roll of hunger strike him and walked off from her.

She watched him struggle with himself. Shaking slightly the elevator stopped at their floor. Walking out, he turned down the hall to their room. Not even glancing back at Aubrey. Dawn was calling to him and he needed to be in the bed; hidden away from the world. Following Henry a moment later, she leaned back against the wall and dropped her head. "Stupid" she thought to herself. She knew it was dawn and she persisted to have him.

Even though she knew he probably wasn't mad at her, she still felt the regret of what she had done. Call it sexual frustration. Call it a long night but she wanted to be close to him. Intimately; even though, it was close to dawn. She would be happy with him holding her though.

Walking down the hall, she saw that he left the door cracked for her. So maybe he wasn't angry. Entering cautiously, she heard noises coming from the bedroom. Looking around, she approved greatly. Only Henry would rent a suite even for a one night visit. Walking over to the mini-bar, she leaned forward and felt eyes on her.

Turning around, she saw Henry staring at her ass. Shaking her head at him, she walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her quickly. "I'm not mad, but it's close to dawn Aubrey. We'll finish later. Let's head to bed." She nodded at him and followed him into the bedroom.

Undressing, she was the first to lay down in the bed. Watching him, she saw him slow down. Biting her lip, she hoped he would make it into bed before he fell asleep. As he fell into the soft mattress it almost made her fly up. Chuckling, she watched him climb into bed and pull her close to him. Breathing in his scent, she started to doze off even before he took his last breath of the day.

She groaned waking up several hours later. Henry's heavy arm laid over her body; trapping her in the bed. She knew she needed to get up, needed to shower and to eat, but he felt good laying against her body. Stretching, she sighed and pulled his arm off her. Sitting up in bed, she looked back at his peaceful body; kissing his mouth gently she stood up and went to search for a shower.

Finding one a few moments later, she turned the nozzle on and hopped in. Her mind wandered if Henry was going to kill Christina. The thought plagued her mind as she showered. Alone she should panic but in front of Henry, like always, she had to be strong. Stepping out of the shower, she toweled off and walked into the bedroom suite. Looking at the clock, she realized she had a few hours before Henry would arise.

Sighing, she wondered what the hell she was going to do until he did. She could always visit Vicki, but Vicki was rather hostile to her. Walking back into the bathroom, she got ready before calling room service to bring her food. This was new to her. Room service; she had never ordered it.

After eating a late lunch about an hour later, she heard a knock on the door. Opening it up, the woman standing there told her he was there as her masseuse. Only Henry would make sure she was taken care of while he was out. Nodding at him, she let him in and soon she was in deep relaxation. It was strange how people called her Mrs. Fitzroy nowadays. She still wasn't use to it after two years of marriage.

She was sitting around the hotel room, when she heard movement coming from the bedroom. Henry was awake and most likely Vicki and/or Mike would be there to harrass and figure out what they needed to do. Feeling lips on her head, she lifted her head up and kissed his mouth. Grinning at him, she knew he was hungry but business came first. Maybe she would be his dinner tonight. He'd probably take some Canadian girl to be his late night. Strangely, that never bothered her.

Not fifteen minutes after he woke up, there was a round of banging on the hotel door. Rolling her eyes, she got up and before she could answer it, Henry beat her to it. Kissing her shoulder, he opened the door letting Vicki, Mike & some strange Gothic girl. Apparently Henry knew her too. Shrugging her shoulders, she stood there watching them.

She took a seat on the nearby couch and scooted over when Henry took the spot beside her. Smiling at him, she nodded at Vicki and Mike. As they started talking about the different ways that Henry could take on Christina, she zoned out. She knew she should have been listening but it was rather boring. Burning, staking, arressting her, letting the sun burn her...It was repetitive.

Feeling hungry, she got up and found the phone in the bedroom. Calling room service, she sat on the bed. They didn't need her in the other room. It seemed they had everything taken care of. Shaking her head, she needed fresh air. Finding her shoes, she slipped out of the bedroom and before they could ask her where she was going; she closed the door on them.

Taking the elevator, she found herself on the ground floor several moments later. Keeping her head down, she exited the hotel. Looking to her left, she saw a Starbucks down the street. Smiling, she headed that way. Toronto was a busy city. People bumping into her left and right. Hurrying their way to wherever their life was taking them.

Stepping into the Starbucks a few moments later, she smelled the coffee and spices. Almost feeling like she was home again. Walking up to the counter, the young boy behind it gave her a small smile. Ordering her favorite drink, she paid before taking a seat. Surprisingly, this Starbucks actually delievered the drinks to the table.

Sitting there, long after her drink had been delievered and devoured, she sighed and stood up. It was closing soon. Grabbing her bag, she exited the coffee house. Their hotel was to the left and she decided to turn right. Strolling down the sidewalk, she didn't realize that someone was following her.

Soon she was in an area where the people had seemed to thin out. She could hear music. Loud music. There seemed to be a nightclub nearby. Walking that way, she turned a corner, seeing a very long line. Deciding that waiting wasn't worth it, she turned around. She took ten steps when she heard noise behind her.

A slow panic erupted from her body. Here she was, in a city she had never been in, alone and someone was going to rob her. What a story that would be. Henry would have her head for this. She should have been back hours ago. Turning around, she saw a beautiful brunette. Not much taller than she.

The woman stepped forward like a shadowed beast waiting to devour her. She watched her sniff the air. Something wasn't right about this woman. It frightened her. The woman's eye became wide and she growled.

"You!" She hissed at her.

"Wh...what do you mean? Who are you?"

The woman briefly looked around before grabbed Aubrey. Her hand clamped over her mouth, making sure she couldn't scream. Pressing her into the hard brick wall, she held her hand on Aubrey's throat. Coughing, Aubrey struggled against her, but each time she did it seemed to infuritate her even more.

"I can smell him on you. I know the smell. It's lingered with me for centuries. Where is he?" Christina demanded.

Recognition instantly dawned on her. This was Christina. This was the one that had caused hell for Henry for so long. Struggling, she kept her voice quiet. Christina would not get Henry...even if it meant her life. She shook her head and glared at Christina. She knew she was helpless to defend herself from this six hundred year old vampire...

"Where is he? I know he's in the city. I know because here is his slut. His new play toy...I wonder what would happen if I did something to you? Would he come running? Running to save his damsel?" She sneered at Aubrey. "Do you even know who I am?"

Aubrey almost rolled her eyes at her. She hated the ones that did the "monolouge" thing. Hoping to either scare or impress their victims. It was starting to get old. Yes, she knew who Christina was, but she didn't care. She wished to kick her but she feared that if she did, Christina would snap her neck.

"You're coming with me. We'll see how fast Henry runs to save you." Grabbing her roughly, she jumped up. Aubrey wanted to scream. Something about heights scared her. Something about being in the arms of a woman who wanted to kill her scared her. As Christina held onto her, jumping from roof to roof, she prayed she wouldn't die.

Moments later, they arrived in some abandoned building. Rolling her eyes, she thought..'how cliche'. Vampires did have a flair for the dramatics. Throwing her to the ground, Aubrey landed hard on her side. Groaning, she laid there for a moment before pushing herself up. Standing up, she faced Christina.

Stalking around her, she ordered her to sit down. Grabbing a half broken chair, she sat down and wondered what she was going to do next. Good thing she didn't have any sort of powers or she would be worried. Sitting there she lost herself in thought. Compeletly ignoring her.

"Are you listening to me?" Christina yelled stalking over to her. Slapping her face, it sent her reeling back and onto the floor again.

Spitting out the blood, she glared at her. "Must you hit me? Is it really necessary Christina?" Backing up, she didn't want to let her know that she was afraid of her. Standing up again, her cell phone fell out of her back pocket of her jeans. Hmm...she wondered where it had went off too.

Christina saw it fall and land on the ground. Before Aubrey could grab it, Christina had it and pushed her away, sending her to her ass again. She watched her flip through the phone. Smirking at the text messages. "My God, Henry's become a sap. All this love and dovy stuff." Finding his number a few moments later, she hit the send button.

She heard it ring three times before it was picked up.

"Hello Henry," Christina said softly over the line.

"Who is this?" He asked her.

"How could you ever forget my voice Henry?" he heard over the phone.

Standing up, he panicked. "Christina, where is Aubrey?"

"Oh so that's her name. ...I was wondering. She and I are just having a little girl chat time. You know...talking about you and whatnot.""Where are you? What have you done with Aubrey?" He demanded.

"What? No 'hello Christina, I've missed you.' No, it's just all about that tramp. I knew I would find her. Too bad I haven't killed her yet. Just threw her around a little. She won't tell me where you are..."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you Christina." He threatened.

"You threaten me? Maybe I should hurt her. Rattle her around a little. Maybe I'll taste her. Though it seems you've already marked her...Oh well." She hung up the phone.

Turning back to Aubrey who had been listening intently to the conversation, "You know, maybe I should rattle you around. He even threatened to kill me!" She laughed a loud. Almost like the wicked witch. Shuddering, Aubrey wished Henry would find her immediately.

Sighing Christina sighed. "Damn, it's almost dawn. Too bad. Henry won't be able to find you in the daylight. But I must take my leave for now. I will be back." She turned to start walking out of the building when she turned around. In seconds, she was in front of Aubrey. Grabbing her arm, she bit down drinking her blood.

Screaming, Aubrey tried to snatch her hand away from Christina. Only to tear the skin even more. Whimpering, she watched as Christina fed from her. When she let her go, she held onto her arm.

"No wonder Henry keeps you around. You taste delicious." Licking her lips, she jumped and landed on top of the roof through the window. Leaving Aubrey in the building to defend on her own for the day ahead.

Making her way back to her hotel, she forgot about the tramp. Maybe she would bleed to death. It would satisfy her. Of course, it would be her luck, she would survive and manage to escape or she would be found by the dream team Victoria Nelson & Michael Celluci. She was voting for the second option. Entering her room a few minutes later, she undressed quickly and took to her rest. She would deal with the girl tomorrow night, if she was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her leave. She didn't even say goodbye. Didn't even kiss him. He knew she wasn't interested in the conversation. She would be nowhere near him or Christina. If and when he found her. He could stand to lose her. Not now...Not ever. Even when they had talked about turning her.

Both Vicki and Mike kept tossing out ideas. Some obscure. Some that involved magic. When he heard Vicki mention it, he glared at her. She knew he wouldn't do it.

"It was just suggestion Henry..."

"I don't care. I won't use or be seduced by magic to destroy Christina. Or even find her. That's why we have Toronto's finest on the team" He glanced at Mike.

He stood up and shook his head at her. Feeling a slight pull of hunger, he sighed. He needed to feed tonight. Aubrey was gone, so she was out of the picture. Looking back at them, he crossed his arms.

"I need to feed before we continue this. I cannot feed from Aubrey, since she isn't here. I will return shortly. Please... stay and continue." He said to them before grabbing his room key and walked out. He knew they would stay there and either talk it over or eat the food that had arrived. Did she order food, then leave?

It didn't take him long to find a young girl. Probably close to Aubrey's age. Seducing a girl wasn't hard. Especially with his looks and charm. Taking her aside, he fed quickly. Since his marriage, feeding had become something he needed to survive. Not for pleasure. He didn't miss it at all.

Returning to the hotel nearly an hour later, he wasn't shocked to see them still there. This time with beer and the food was gone. Setting his keys aside, he took a seat across from them again. Soon the talk resumed. Half the time he tuned them out. His mind was on Aubrey. Where was she? Why hadn't she called?

He heard his phone ring. Looking down he saw it was Aubrey. Maybe she got lost and needed directions back to their hotel. Smirking lightly he pressed the "Send" button. What he heard wasn't Aubrey...it was Christina. He felt his heart drop. She had her. Listening carefully, he demanded where she was. When she didn't tell him, he threatened to kill her. Laughing, she hung up on him.

After Christina had hung up on him, he knew Aubrey was in danger. Turning to Vicki and Mike, he shook his head at them. If he didn't find her, Christina would kill her. Just for the fun of it. Just to see him at his worst. Toronto was huge, he didn't even know where to start or where Christina was staying at.

"Christina has Aubrey..." He stated, looking at them.

"Great. Now a rescue mission. Your wife is becoming a handful Henry."

"How do you know?" Vicki asked glaring at Mike.

"That was Christina. I knew that Aubrey wanted to take a walk around but I didn't think she would be taken like that. She must have been looking for Aubrey." He sighed and sat down on the hotel couch, his head bent.

"We need to find her then. I'd rather not have the body count go up again. Especially since it's Aubrey." Vicki mentioned.

"Could you start looking for her? See where she went. She needed to eat and I know there is the Duke of Richmond's Pub close by." He said softly raising his head.

"Yea, we can. It's not a problem Henry. She couldn't have taken her far anyway..There are some old buildings around. Aubrey might be in of those."

"Thank you both. I would help but dawn will be around soon and I'm not much use if I'm dust." He nodded at them.

"What about Christina?"

"She will die...One way or another. I won't have her keep living." Standing up, he walked over to the window to look out. He could probably find Aubrey himself. She was smart enough to make noise, leave her scent so he could find her.

"Now that we have a plan, we'll leave you and start looking for her." He barely heard Vicki say.

Henry nodded, his back still turned from them. He heard them leave. Heard the door close quietly. His eyes still trained to the sky. To the city. The city he used to know intimately. Leaning his head against the window, he sighed. He used to be strong.

What had happened to him? Where was the strong, silent man that he used to be? He met Aubrey. And she changed everything about him. Would he even be able to kill Christina? If she had harmed Aubrey, nothing would stop him from tearing her head off her body.

If even he retrieved Aubrey and Christina fled. He would hunt her down. She could stay hidden away for centuries but he would eventually find her. Taking a breath, he saw the sun creep over the skyline. Dawn was here. At least, she couldn't hurt Aubrey now. She would have fled to whatever hole she was staying at.

Feeling the slow dredge of his body, he walked to the bedroom after making sure the room was devoid of all sunlight. He was glad that no one could enter the room without the card key. Most fortunate. Laying down in bed, he grabbed Aubrey's pillow, holding it close before he fell asleep for the day.

Leaving Henry's hotel room, they knew they had some work to do. Both of them. Whether Mike liked it or not. Aubrey's life was in danger. Squinting against the early morning light, Vicki turned to him. Maybe he could track down what hotel Christina was staying at and she could start asking around.

"Well what do you think?" She turned to look at him. The sun starting to become bright in her eyes.

"I think this is a load of crap Vicki. Almost sounds like a setup..." He started.

"What if it is? What if this was Henry's way of catching Christina..."

"And use his own wife as bait? Vicki you can't be serious." Mike interrupted her.

"Well you never know. Maybe he was short on ideas and this seemed to be the best one. He didn't even stop her from leaving earlier. He knew she was leaving to go somewhere. What he didn't count on was the kidnapping."

"Yea...he didn't look too happy. We'll find her. Christina couldn't of taken her that far." He looked around them. Realizing how busy it was getting to be. "All right, how about this? You start looking around, asking some questions and I'll head down to the station and run a search on her."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yea, sounds good to me. Where you wanna meet back up?"

"Your office? Or at the station. Either."

"Gotcha...Be there in about two hours." She turned and headed toward the Duke of Richmond's Pub that she was sure Aubrey had been at last.

An hour later and no luck. Well some luck. The guy remembered seeing Aubrey there but couldn't tell her which way she went. He was concerned that she had went missing but couldn't tell her anymore that what he knew. Thanking him, she left the restaurant.

Hailing a cab, she climbed in and telling the driver to take her to 40 College Street. Maybe Mike had found something for her. Arriving at the Toronto Police Service, she stepped out and made her way into the building. Brushing past some rookies, she opened the door marked "Homicide."

Spotting Mike instantly, she sauntered over to him. "Find anything?"

"Oh so you've arrived. To answer your question. No...not really. You?"

"Just that she was at the Pub last night. That's all. You know, I bet she's in the vicinity."

"Like where Vick? Don't tell me that Christina that cliche and hid Aubrey in an abandoned building."

"You know never know Mike!" She stepped close to him, "Christina is smart enough to know how to hide her, but keep it int he city limits."

He stared at her, contemplating her words. Shuffling his feet, he bit back a yawn. Rubbing his hand down his face, he finally nodded.

"All right. So what if you're right. What if Christina has her locked up somewhere. Where would she hide her? There are plenty of old buildings."

"True, but there are only so many in this particular area..."

Interrupting again, he threw his hands in the air. He couldn't believe this. "What are we going to do if we find the right building? Storm in? Save the damsel?"

"We'd have to wait on Henry. He asked us to find her. Not save her. Christina will kill us both."

Nodding at her, he grabbed a spare chair and sat it down for her. She took a seat and leaned back. Typing something quickly on the computer, he ran a search for all the abandoned buildings in the area. Nothing more than about five miles from them. After a few minutes, they printed out a list.

"Small list, don't you think? Shouldn't there be more?"

"I seriously don't think she would hide her in a house." He looked at her smirking.

Rolling her eyes at him, she leaned forward and printed herself a copy. He raised an eyebrow when she grabbed it and nicked a marker from his desk.

"Why do we need two copies?"

"Oh, you know...Just in case we split up." She said spinning around, not facing him.

He knew that every time she had that voice, he knew he was going to pay for it. Splitting up would not be the best idea for them. Hell, she never called when she found what they were looking for. Drove him mad every time she did it.

"No...No splitting up." He called out to her as she walked out of the room.

Headstrong and determined, she was going to find Aubrey. Exiting the building she hailed a cab. Telling the driver to take her to the first building on the list, he gave her a wary look. Glaring at him, he nodded quickly and sped off.

Several moments later, she arrived at the Canada Melting Co. Stepping out of the cab, she was hit with a wave of salt water from Lake Ontario. Tripping slightly over some broken asphalt, she muttered to herself. Watching the driver pull away, she took a breath and walked along the building's edge. Damn, it was hot.

Looking around, she hunted down a door. Finding one, she shook her head trying to open it. Tugging on it pretty hard, it made a loud squelching noise. "Great Vicki...Let people know you're here." She could imagine the cops that would show up. They would laugh and take her in. Stopping she heard a noise. Maybe it was Aubrey. Listening again, she didn't hear it.

Stepping inside the building, she looked around. Reaching for her flashlight, she turned it on and scoped the area. There was no way Aubrey could be here. It was still full of machines. It had too many windows, Aubrey would have been able to escape. 'Wrong building' she thought to herself.

Shaking her head, she walked out and closed the rickety door. It swayed dangerously underneath her and for a split second she thought it would fall on her. The end of Vicki Nelson. Jumping out of the way, she watched it clang against the steel frame. Flagging down her driver, she watched him drive over and stop in front of her.

Getting in, she scratched off this place on her list. She wondered if Mike would stop by here and check it out as well. He would find the same thing as she. A dead end. Oh well...there was always another building to look at. Another one to break into and search for Aubrey.


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey watched her walk away. Was she really going to leave her here? To fend for herself? She knew the bite mark wasn't threatening enough to make her bleed to death. She pulled her shirt off. She needed to get the bite mark covered; even though, she knew it would heal shortly. Tearing off a piece she wrapped her arm securely.

Searching around for her phone. She growled when she realized that Christina took it! How was she suppose to be found now? Her phone had GPS on it. It wouldn't be hard to hone in on where she was taken hostage. Grabbing her bag, she knew she had something. Something that could counteract as a GPS device. Dumping her bag, she nearly screamed in frustration. Nothing! Nothing there!

It was dawn. Perfect, now she would be here all day by herself. Not knowing if this place was usable or not, she chewed on her lower lip wondering if there was a way out. She could hear a bird above her. Looking up, she saw light pour through the skylight. So that's how they got in. Not some crafty break in, just a jump through. Great...it was going to be impossible to escape through that.

But maybe she could figure out a way...It was still fairly dark in the building. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the wall. She could see some barrels placed in a strange order. Like chess pieces for a match that was never finished. Reaching a wall, she trailed her hand down it. She could see the outline of a door. A door to where though? Pushing her small body against the door, it didn't budge. There didn't seem to be a latch or anything.

Stepping back, she groaned and looked down. Her arm was bleeding again. She was glad it was daylight out. Didn't want another vampire smelling her out. She was already in enough danger. Stepping back from the door, she made her way back to her chair. She avoided the puddles of what seemed to be water. With her luck though, it would be toxic. She didn't want to wake up as Spiderman.

She sat down roughly in her chair. Looking around, she saw big boilers; curiously she causally wondered what they were for? She shivered slightly as a burst of wind flew in from the skylight. It didn't matter if she was in Canada or if it was summer, it still was cold here. Now she wished she had brought a jacket with her. Even in the silence, she felt a sense of dread fall on her shoulders. This wouldn't end well...

Hours passed for her. Maybe, she didn't know. She wished she had a watch. She would know what time it was. She wasn't smart enough to follow the light from the sun to know the time. She wasn't a sundial! Occasionally she would get up and walk around making sure she stayed a safe distance from the machinery. She didn't trust it.

When she stopped stressing about how to get out, her mind drifted to Henry. What he was doing? She wondered briefly if he lost it when Christina called him and told him she had her. God, how she wished she could hold him. Be in his arms again. She would give up her entire mortality to be with him for eternity. She only wished he would see it.

Looking up again, she saw the sun start to set. Great...Christina would be back shortly and the hell would start again. Maybe she would hurt her? She prayed not. Maybe Vicki and Mike would find her before things got ugly. There were a lot of 'maybes' in her train of thought. Somehow she knew that she would be found. Only in last moment before Christina truly hurt her. It was so Hollywood, if she really thought about it.

Moments passed, she thought, or maybe it was another hour...She couldn't tell once again. Suddenly she heard a noise. She looked around and saw nothing. She knew it was nightfall. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind.

"Damn, I now I have to take care you myself. Since my bite mark didn't make you bleed to death. Such a pity..." Christina trailed off walking in front of her. "Now you will tell me where Henry is. I want to see him. Maybe I'll bring you along. After I've done this."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she slapped Aubrey; sending her reeling back. Skidding across the floor, she groaned and tried to pick herself but Christina was there lifting her off the ground and holding her up to stare at her. Gulping and trying to break the grip, Aubrey saw the black fury in Christina's eyes. She hoped she wouldn't bite her.

"Do I have to bite you? Hurt you; before you tell me what I want to know? I know my persuasion doesn't work on you. You're very strong willed." She growled at her.

Aubrey kept her mouth shut. She knew it was stupid of her to do so, but she couldn't betray Henry like this. He would be furious with her. Would tell her to tell Christina so he could take care of her himself, but she couldn't bring herself to talk. Spitting in her face resulted in her being thrown against the boiler; briefly knocking her unconscious.

Stalking over to her, Christina kneeled down and felt for a pulse. Good, she hadn't of killed the tramp. Picking her up, she threw her over her shoulder and jumped through the skylight. Landing on the roof, she briefly wondered if she should drop her into Lake Ontario. Let the authorities find her cold body. She knew that she would drown. An evil smile crossed her lips.

A dead Aubrey wouldn't be much of a bargain, now would it? She felt the girl stir under her. Already awake? This one was a fighter. Of course, she slightly admired how she wouldn't give away Henry's location. She didn't think she would either. Something they had in common. Now where to hide her now? She looked around when she landing on the rough pavement below.

Ducking from corner and side streets, she ignored those that asked her if Aubrey was all right. By now Aubrey had woken up and would have screamed had Christina not bit her to shut her up. Now with a bleeding neck and a slow healing wrist, she thought best to shut up.

Reaching St. Patrick's Church, she stepped quietly down the stairs to the basement. Kicking the door open, she listened for signs of life. Not hearing any, she opened the door; still hanging onto Aubrey. As she walked quietly down the corridor, she noticed there were many doors. Kicking one open, she steps inside. Her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Seeing a chair, she tosses Aubrey over.

"Now sit here while I call Henry. I'm sure he's awake now..." She paused thinking quickly. "Better yet, let's tie you up. I'd hate for my hostage to get away." Aubrey glared at her as she spoke to her. She wished she didn't treat her like some lower intelligent idiot.

In a blink of an eye, she was back. 'Must be nice.' Aubrey thought to herself. She felt the rope touch her body. It scratched against her clothes. Wincing slightly as Christina tied her up. The ropes burned into her skin. There would be markings left. More explaining to do. When the rope touched the exposed bite mark, she cried out.

She grit her teeth in anger. "That hurts you know. Didn't even take the time to heal it, did you? So in a hurry to find Henry. He doesn't want you. I'm his love. Your hunt for him is futile. He won't choose you over me. I wouldn't chose you over me..."

A quick blow to her face forced her to stop her rant. Spitting out blood, she was amazed she didn't lose any teeth. Glaring at Christina, she watched her take a step toward her. At this moment in time, she didn't care what happened to her. Shaking her head, she tried to move her hair that covered half her face.

She watched her turn around and pull out her own cell phone. She waited with baited breath for the phone call to Henry that would secure her rescue or demise.


	6. Chapter 6

~Part 6 of 6~

It was dusk when he arose. Gasping for air, as his body reawaken for another night, he realized he was still holding Aubrey's pillow. Grabbing his phone, he had a feeling that Vicki nor Mike had found her. If they had, there would be messages on his phone. Sighing, he tossed it on the bed before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Exiting a few minutes later, he heard a faint knock on the door. He could tell it was Vicki...and Mike? Shrugging it off, he walked over and opened the door for them. He was right. Vicki & Mike and Coreen. What was she doing here again? She didn't know Aubrey but maybe she had been researching all day.

"Find anything?"

"No, not really. I checked out a few abandoned warehouses, but nothing. Though one, I think it was..." She pulled out her list and looked over it. "Don Valley Brickworks looked as if someone had been there."

She looked at him seeing the relief on face... "It looked Henry. Don't get your hopes up."

"How do you know someone was there?"

"There was a broken chair, some blood on the floor underneath the skylight, and a dent against some kind of boiler." She ticked off.

"Christina's harmed her. I can tell." He frowned rubbing his hands down his face.

"I think so too. Though we have no idea where Christina's taken her..."

She was interrupted by Henry's phone ringing. Grabbing it swiftly, he saw Aubrey's number. Pressing the "Send" button, he waited for what he hoped was Aubrey.

"Hello?"

"Hello Henry." he heard Christina say.

"Where is Aubrey?" he demanded.

"Oh? She's with me..."

"Where at Christina? Don't play games with me!"

"But I thought you liked playing games Henry." She smirked while looking at Aubrey. Shooting her an evil glare, she kept her attention on Henry.

"Where is she Christina? I want to know now!" He shouted through the phone startling Vicki and Mike who had been trying to listen.

Grabbing a pen, she wrote to Mike. "Anyway to trace the call?" When he shook his head, she frowned at him. Scribbling back, "We don't have the equipment with us to trace the call." She nodded at him, realizing he spoke the truth.

"Do you really want her?" Christina asked.

"Yes I do. Now tell me where! Why did you do this?"

"Because I want you Henry. I want us to be..."together" as best as we can be."

"You know our territorial nature prevents us from being around each other..."

"We can work around it. You know we can." She interrupted quickly.

"We haven't in the past. What makes you think we can do it now?"

"Because I want it!"

He started to say something when Vicki tapped him on the shoulder. Whirling around, he glanced at her. Motioning for him to be quiet, she snatched the pen from Mike and wrote. "Try to be nice. Make her think you want to see her. You have to negotiate with her."

Glaring at her, he sighed and dropped his head. His hair falling around, covering the side of his face. Grabbing a chair, he sat down heavily. He could hear Christina taunt Aubrey.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

He lifted his head up. So she was alive. Maybe there was time to find her. He grabbed the paper and took the pen from Vicki. "She's alive. This is good. Now to find her will be the hard part. Christina could be anywhere in the city." He wrote.

He watched them nod at him. "Yes I want to talk to her. Let me..."

He heard a rustling sound and a threat from Christina telling her to not tell them where they were. Like she knew! All she knew was that she was in a church. Shaking her head at her, she glared at her.

"Ouch! That hurt you know..." He heard her say over the phone followed by the slapping of skin.

"Henry..." He heard her say.

He felt his heart lurch. "Aubrey are you all right?"

"Henry...I..." he heard her try to say again. He could almost see her tears. Feel her fear as she sat there with Christina.

"Where are you?" He demanded. Hearing another sound, her voice was replaced by Christina's. Growling in his mind, he wanted to hear from Aubrey.

"So now you know that she's alive. That's all that matters, right?"

"I want her on the phone, Christina. I want to know where you are keeping her."

"Why would I tell you Henry? Are you going to play the conquering hero this time?" She smirked looking at Aubrey.

Listening carefully, he overhead Aubrey say "you know it's a bit cold in this school room." Then he heard Christina hiss & a chair breaking against the wall.

"I said stopping hitting me!" Aubrey shouted, holding a newly sprained wrist.

"Don't touch her Christina!"

"I'll stop when she tells me where you are..."

He paused once again. This was becoming tiresome. He wanted to know where Christina was hiding Aubrey but at what cost? In his heart, he knew that Vicki was correct. He would have to cooperate and make Christina believe that he wanted to see her. That he wanted Christina rather than his own wife.

Changing his voice, he threw on his best smile. "Christina, you're right. I do want us to try to be together. I don't know what I was thinking. You are the only woman for me. How about we meet up somewhere?"

Fleeting happiness rushed through her. He wanted to be with her! All it took was some convincing. He knew it was invetiable for them. She was his sire and he was her prince. Her King that was never. Leaning against the wall, she contemplated on where they should meet. "Though," she thought, "he could come to me."

"All right Henry. How about you meet me here at St. Patrick's Church."

That was all he needed. He would find Aubrey and kill Christina. He couldn't believe she believed his lie. He could be one of the great actors if his vampirism let him. Nodding at Vicki and Mike, who were staring at him dumbfounded, but with a amused expression upon their faces.

Hanging up the phone, he turned to look at them. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped it on quickly. He didn't care if they followed him now. Making his way toward the door, felt the cool handle and jerked it open. He could hear the whooshing sound of the elevator as it climbed his floor.

As he stepped inside the elevator, a young girl moved aside and let him in. She was pretty and he could hear her blood pumped gently through her veins. Calling to him; telling him he should feed from her. He watched as she nervously looked at him and smiled shyly. Giving her a smirk, he placed his hands behind his back and turned to listen to the elevator music hum Beethoven.

Moments later, he reached the ground floor. Letting the girl go before him, he caught whiff of her perfume. It was the same Aubrey wore. This only made him ache for her more. Entering the lobby, he weaved his way through the crowd before stepping out the double doors.

He didn't have a car handy and he hated hailing a cab, but he had no other option. Having a car would make it easier to escape with Aubrey. Cab drivers would ask too many questions. That is, if she was injured. As the cab pulled up, he opened the door and slide his lithe body inside. Telling the Arabian man where to go, he leaned back, if somewhat cautiously.

It normally would take nearly fifteen minutes to reach his destination but how the driver was handling his car, it only took them ten minutes to get there. As they pulled up the majestic church, he thought it almost comical that Christina would choose an old Catholic church to hide Aubrey in. Christina never had an interest in religion

.

As they drove toward their destination, Henry had a thought. He had been trying desperately to formulate a plan on how he was going to kill Christina & save Aubrey. Everything he thought of came out wrong. Something always was wrong in his plan. Leaning back into the seat, he searched the city, hoping it would give him an idea.

Maybe he should try and seduce Christina? It wouldn't be to hard for him to do it. She was already wanting to be with him. Just say the right words and she would be his...then he would be able to kill her. Though, he needed a weapon. Bare hands would suffice, but a knife would be better.

Telling the driver to stop by his old condo, he smirked. He had kept a dagger inside the walls of his living area. Tapping his foot along with the beat of the music that floated to the backseat of the cab, he wished the driver would hurry. Reaching for his phone, he found it in the deep pockets of his coat, he pulled it out and called Vicki.

"Henry, where are you?" He heard her ask.

"In a cab, on my way to my old condo. I think I have an idea on how to kill Christina..."

"Good...what is it?"

"I need to seduce her. Make her think I want her...then stab her."

"Wait! Stab her? You sure that's a good idea? Won't she reliate and heal?"

"If she hasn't fed but is completely induce by my charms then she won't have time to think..." He told her truthfully.

He could almost see Vicki nod and mouth his plan to Mike. Knowing them, they would stake out the church while they waited on Henry to show up. Unfortunately Christina would be looking for them. Or rather, he hoped she wouldn't be looking for them. She wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Mere moments later, he arrived at his old condo. Hanging up the phone, he paid the driver to wait on him. It wouldn't take him long to find the dagger. Entering into the lobby, he hid his face from the lobby man. He didn't want Robert to realize it was him. Stepping into the elevator, he waited patiently as it rode the levels that would take him to his condo.

Finding his old condo inhabited, he sighed in relief. No one had...he paused his step and smelled the air. Christina had been here. The crack in the door, was evident now to him that she had been here. Quickly scanning the empty condo, he didn't find her. Going to the wall that was closest to his bedroom, he slammed a fist into the wall.

Breaking the wall, the noise resonated throughout the condo. Finding the dagger, he held it gently in his hands and smiled. There would be no reason to bless it. She wasn't a demon. Leaving the condo, the stepped into the elevator. Pressing the "first floor' button, he leaned back and looked over the dagger. It was the same dagger his father wanted to use on him.

~1536~

His eyes blurred as the memory danced in his mind. He had just arisen from his sleep when he heard the door creep open. As he cracked an eye open, he saw that it was his father. Standing there. Watching him. He almost felt ashamed. He was suppose to be the heir to the throne. His father had acknowledged him, gave him the life he had and this is how he repaid him?

Something gleamed from his fathers' hand and Henry raised an eyebrow toward his father. No one knew he was there. Not even his former wife. How his father found him, he didn't know. The late sun caught the metal again. It was a dagger. How could his father even think it?

His father kept his eyes on him. Contemplating on what he should do. Henry saw his hand grip the dagger more firmly. Like he was afraid his unnatural son would kill him. He was preparing himself for a fight. He watched as his father sagged in defeat and turned to leave the room. He never knew that this would be the last time they would ever meet.

~Present~

He heard the ding of the elevator coming to a stop and the doors sliding open. Hiding the dagger inside his coat, he shook his head. It was June and he was in a coat. Didn't he look suspicious? Walking out, he quickly made his way toward the door. Grinning, as he saw that his cab was still there, he climbed in and told him to go to St. Patrick's Church.

Keeping his eye out for Mike's car, he ignored the ramblings of the cab driver, who was speaking to someone on the phone rather loudly. Feeling the car stop, he paid the man and climbed out. Looking around, he tried to listen for them. The noise was distracting. His hunger was distracting. Willing himself to ignore his surroundings, he started toward the steps of the church.

As his foot touched the concrete step, he could feel the solidity through the Italian leather of his shoe. Stopping abruptly, as his hands touched the wooden door, he thought better. Breaking in would result the authorities to be called. There had to be another way in. As his eyes scanned the area, he knew that all churches had another entry.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month. A month and no sign of her. No sign of his wife or the woman that took her. He had searched Toronto with a fine tooth comb, but nothing. His soul felt ripped from him since he found the empty classroom at St. Patrick's church. Desperate wasn't the word for it; he had to find her.

Since that night, he had searched. Used every connection he had. No vampire had seen her pass through their city. This gave him hope that they might still be in Toronto. Sadly the though died quickly. Each night, he would go out. Each night, he hunted; looked for clues. Each night he came back, empty handed.

He had to make arrangements. Calling the restaurant, putting his novel on hold. He dared not call her parents. Couldn't tell them their daughter had been kidnapped and neither he nor the police would be able to find her. The restaurant was easy. Lying to her employees; telling them she was scouting. His editor about killed him through the phone.

He was reluncted to involve Vicki or Mike. Strangely enough, the detective wanted to help him. He almost died, if he could, of shock. The detective explained he wanted Aubrey recovered and Christina killed. Simple, easy enough for the vampire to understand. Mike had a heart after all! Vicki never gave her reasoning though Henry had a feeling it was similar to Mike's.

While they took the day, he took the night. After three weeks, each had nothing. Mike had the idea of finding out all the alias's that Christina had used in the past. When he pitched the idea to Henry, he didn't seem pleased. "How is that suppose to help? We are looking for them Mike." Henry stated. Pacing the room, his rational mind knew what Mike was asking.

Impatient as always, Mike nearly threw his hands in the air. Arrogant vampire! He remembered why he never liked Henry. "Because you..." he almost called him dofous."It will help to see if she's used those names to check in any hotels or rental properties. Anything!" Henry looked at Mike wearily. He wouldn't let them know how exhausted he was. He had stopped feeding regularly. Instead of the lush, beautiful women he had taken on criminals or those with bad blood. The blood didn't nourish him. Didn't fill his veins with the intensity he once felt. If Vicki noticed, she didn't say anything.

The detective stared at him. Was he really going to be stupid? Pass the opportunity to find his wife quicker? Mike knew he and Vicki were tired of hunting. In his heart, he knew that Aubrey was probably dead. Two factors to consider; most victims were never found after a week and Christina had her. "Listen, I'll be at the station. Call if you need me." He said as Vicki nodded at him.

She turned to Henry. He looked like Hell. Actually, he looked worse. Pale and agitated to a point where she knew he was starting to lose it. Lose all hope. All faith. Many nights, she had seen him just sitting there. Clutching his rosary. Hoping it would give him the answer. His strong faith was crumbling every day. She had never seen him like this and frankly it scared her.

There wasn't a need to try and console him. Talk him through it. All she got was a wall. "Henry you need to feed. It's been what, three days?" He would look at her blankly. "I'm not hungry." If she didn't care about him, she'd do the same as Mike. Leave.

"You know Mike's idea is a good one..."

"She wouldn't be stupid Vicki. She has considered what we will do and how we might find her-if we ever do."

"Do you think she's in Toronto?"

He shook his head. "I've searched this city, Vicki. I've looked in all the places she could hide. She isn't here."

He looked out the window. Aubrey still haunted his nights. Her touch, her scent drove him till he couldn't think straight. He needed to find her and fast. His life's sanity depended on it. Nights he had thought about why she had taken Aubrey. Taken her and ran. Was Christina scared? Think he was lying to her? Well he was, but that was inconclusive. He knew Aubrey didn't convince her to do this. She wasn't cruel.

Something had made her change her mind. He didn't know what. Vicki and Mike were at wits end. They were tired. He was tired but he knew she was alive; even if they had given up hope. Maybe he should contact Augustus again. Christina would have to check in with the vampire to be allowed to hunt on his grounds. Of course he said he would call if he heard anything.

That had been two weeks ago. It was time to find out again. Grabbing his phone, he stepped into the master suite. He was still in this hotel. The same room. As long as he paid, the management didn't care how long he was there. For a moment he thought Vicki might follow him. She didn't. She had stopped days ago. Staring at the screen, when he flipped it open, he was always caught off guard. It was their wedding picture. The human and the vampire. Two souls entwined for all time.

Shaking his head, he scrolled down to find Augustus's number. He let it ring a few times before hanging up. Now he knew he had to do this alone. He stared out the window, ignoring the hunger and the noise. He knew Christina wasn't in Toronto. Maybe she had hidden herself away in another city nearby city. But which city would she choose?

Something wasn't making sense. The neighboring cities would accept her. Vampires tended to stay in large cities. If she had moved them to the States, the only city open was Detroit. Augustus would have told him. He sighed again. They were doing this all wrong, he realized. If he wanted to find her, he would have to think like her. But trudging into Christina's mind wasn't something he was too keen on.

As he paced the room, something he picked up on, his mind flew at a hundred miles an hour. He knew her likes, and where she liked to travel. Though, mostly, Christina was a mystery. She was a free traveler. The one thing she liked best was games. He had become victim of her games. Too often they ended in his near death or the death of others.

Maybe he should reconsider Mike's suggestion. Let him do the hunting. But what if she came to him? He shook his head. She had ran the first time. He regretted coming here. Trying to stop her. Bringing Aubrey was a mistake. Had he known-he sighed, trying not think about it.

Sun peaked over the tops of the building in front of his. Stinging his eyes, he could feel his body shutting down. He could fight it, but it wouldn't help him. Closing the curtains tightly, he knew Vicki had left hours ago. Had he been standing there who the whole time? Immersed in his own misery and guilt?

Sitting on the soft bed, he didn't have the strength to undress. It had become a habit. Sleeping naked was only with Aubrey. Laying his head down he took his last breath of the night.

The next night when he awoke. He thought about what Mike proposed. Going against his wishes to involve the annoying human detective, he thought it might help. Sighing heavily-it seemed it was all he did anymore, he rang Celluci.

"What?" He heard him say.

"Well hello to you too." he shot back.

"I'm busy Fitzroy. What do you want?"

"To discuss your proposal about Christina." He heard him sigh and mutter something about work.

"Listen just meet me here." He paused, "Let me come to you. That way we can talk. I'll grab Vicki…"

"I'd rather her not be here. She hasn't been looking well lately."

"Have you seen yourself Fitzroy?" Mike shook his head. "Give me about an hour and we'll talk."

He nodded and heard the phone click. Mike must be busy. Then again, he hated him. Turning toward the bathroom, he cleaned up and tonight, tonight he would feed.

Leaving the hotel several moments later, he took a cab to the Theatre section of Toronto. An area he desperately loved. It was a place he knew he was welcomed. As he passed the theatre he loved, he ordered the driver to stop. Paying the man he stepped out and smelled the air.

Jasmine filled his senses. Along with a faint hint of honeysuckle. The humans milling around made his mouth parched. He hadn't had a drop of blood in three to four days. Spotting a lone girl, he knew she would fall for him. It was almost like the days before he met Aubrey. Hunting for the sheer pleasure, not for substance. A thrill trailed down his spine. Connecting eyes with the girl, he whispered into her mind.

Watching her smile, he knew he succeeded. Now to take her aside and feed. Approaching her, his eyes careful, he smelled her blood. Her fragrance. Delicate. Offering to escort her to her seat, he found she was easily tempted.

Making her forget about the show, he led her to a dark alcove. His favorite. How many women had he taken here? Too many to count, he thought. This girl, entrapped by his looks and charm giggled when he complimented her.

Pressing her farther into the alcove, he let his hands slide down her body. Breathing in her blood, her scent. He was almost conscious enough to know he shouldn't seduce her. A month was a long time—well not for him, but some.

Steadying her hips with his hands, he leaned in, kissing her neck gently. Before she could gasp, he sank his fangs in her neck. He didn't hesitate. He wanted blood and he wanted it now.

As he drank, he wished she would lower her voice. It was distracting. He was so hungry that he could have drained her. When she realized what was going on, she began to push him away from her. The struggle, he knew, wouldn't last long. No one would believe her. As he pulled back, his hunger nearly sated, he caught her arm as it was coming toward his head.

Locking eyes with her, he dropped his voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." When he spoke, she froze. The power behind his voice was compelling. Backing away, he let her escape. Easy target. Turning around, he walked away from the theatre and hailed a cab. He had business to attend too.

As the cab raced through the city, Henry ran through his mind about Christina. Anything he knew might help. Though he realized that there were gaps in the five century time frame. At least he could tell Mike about her personality. That should be helpful, shouldn't it?

Stopping back at his hotel, he paid the driver and stepped out. As his eyes surveyed the street, the busy city, he saw Mike's car parked close by. Pulling out his pocket watch, he smirked. The detective was waiting on him! How it should be he thought smugly.

Grabbing the detective's attention, he watched as Mike weaved in and out of oncoming traffic. He didn't look too happy to be here and be pulled away from work. Henry shrugged to himself. As Mike sauntered over to him, Henry noticed he hadn't slept and was that yesterday's suit?

"Follow me." He said looking at him. Before Mike could protest, Henry headed inside his temporary home. Throwing his hands up, he had to run to catch up with Henry. Sliding into the elevator, both Henry and Mike stood in uncomfortable silence. The others in the elevator could feel the tension as well.

Moments went by and it seemed as if they stopped at every floor. Reaching the suites, both men stepped out and followed the carpeted path to Henry's suite. Watching him slide the card, the lock beeping, Mike raised a suspicious eyebrow as Henry let him through first.

Making himself comfortable, or as one can in Henry's presence, Henry threw his jacket on the sofa and leaned against it. Crossing his arms, he looked at the wayward detective. He knew Mike didn't and never would trust him. Waving his hand, letting Mike know he could get comfortable, he was responded with a shake of head.

"You wanted to talk…so talk."

Hostile as ever, Henry thought to himself.

"All right. I thought about what you and Vicki said." He paused for a second, "about Christina not being in the city. I have searched this city and I have not found her. So what I propose is that we look into other cities."

"So that's your big plan. Why you dragged me all the way across town away from my job to tell me this? That is what a phone call is for." Mike stated angrily.

Glaring at him, Henry wished he had the strength to not rip his throat out. He could have told him over the phone, but he knew that face-to-face was the only way Mike would truly listen to him. Before Mike could start again, he held out his hand.

"I know this; however, there are things about Christina that no one knows about"

"Like what?" Mike asked curiosity flooding his voice.

He caught him. Know that Mike would take the bait. Smirking, he watched the detective shift uncomfortably.

"Christina likes to play games. Not just with her victim but me as well. So many times I have gotten caught up in her games. People have lost their lives. Obviously, she can't be honest with us. I honestly don't' believe she traveled very far from Toronto."

"What kind of games?" Mike interrupted.

"Remember when she came to me several years ago? The boy she brought into my territory?" He watched Mike nod. "That is one of them. I've known her to leave mementos." He explained to him as easily as he could.

"I don't like this Fitzroy."

"I know and neither do I. Augustus and other vampires haven't a clue where she's at. This is why I believe she is in a fifty mile radius."

He watched as Mike nodded his head. They were in agreement for once. This wasn't the first time. Last they had battled to find Christina together. He didn't like it but Mike was a cop.

"I don't like that no one can find her." Henry watched him pause and think. Whatever it was, he knew he wasn't going to like it. "What about magic? I know your kind uses it…"

"No! Magic is repugnant to me. I won't use it Michael. Magic is what causes people to lose their lives." He vehemently argued.

"Woah! It was just a suggestion.."

"Understandable." He clenched his teeth. Swallowing his anger, "But we aren't using it. We'll do this 'by the book'."

Realizing he was dismissed—how Mike ever knew this fact, he turned and left the suite. Now he had an idea, he knew how to look. What he didn't know was the devil was coming to them.

The next night he did as he had been doing all month. He went hunting for her. He wasn't ready to know that Mike hadn't found anything or that Aubrey was dead. The thought made him stop in his tracks. He knew in his heart she was alive. She was Christina's leverage.

As he walked, his feet, oddly enough kept him on Queen's Street. For some reason, he knew had to stay close. When he awoke earlier, he felt a presence close by. Something he knew. This worried and intrigued him. It could be Christina or Aubrey.

Getting dressed, he remembered, was something of legend. Seconds and he was out the door. Shaking his head, he had walked this street several times feeling the presence getting stronger as he passed Queen and Spandia Business Centre. He felt the droplet hit his shoulder before it started raining.

Hunger washed him. Reminding him he needed to feed. As he walked, he caught a girls' attention. The presence gone, he would be able to feed. Before he could bite down, feed the hungry ever-thirsty beast, it returned. Startled, he let the girl go. Why, he never knew?

Rain sprinkled everywhere as he began to walk back to his hotel when something caught his eyes. It was a photograph. Raising an eyebrow, he crouched down and gingerly picked it up. His eyes focused as he stared at it. It was a bite mark, bleeding profusely.

Growling he realized it was Aubrey's lovely neck. Vamping out, he about crushed it. "Christina…" he growled through clenched teeth. She had returned. He only hoped Aubrey was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

He was on his way! She thought happily. Centuries and now she had less than thirty minutes. Glaring at Aubrey, she never figured out what she was going to do with her. Except drain her. Maybe she should that before Henry arrived.

As if Aubrey knew what she was thinking, she almost opened her mouth. Killing her—which she kept thinking Christina would do—wouldn't make Henry come to her. Whatever he had saw in Christina, his love outweighed her psychotic nature. She shuddered to herself.

Soon she would be back with Henry. In her mind, she knew that he would kill Christina, but she wished she didn't have to witness it. Being the woman that she is, she really wished this hadn't of happened. The kidnapping part and the part where Christina saw fit to beat her every day.

She was tired of the beatings. Her small frame couldn't handle it anymore. It was always something. She could count on her fingers of all of her injuries. Everything from bite marks to sprained wrists or ankles. She feared it was only going to get worse.

After hearing the last conversation between Christina and Henry, she felt freedom near, but things changed when Christina decided that she wasn't going to make it easy. To this day, she never understood why Christina did what she did. She watched as the vampire surveyed the room and frowned in disgust. "This won't do. I don't really believe him. That he wants me. I can smell the lie!" she said to the air.

Aubrey paled. Christina figured it out. Of course she did, this woman wasn't stupid. Actually far from it. She paused…Did she just compliment her captor? Shuddering, she pushed the thought from her mind. She watched as Christina strolled toward her. What now?

"Is he lying?" She demanded grabbing the chair Aubrey was in. shaking her head quickly she tried blowing it off. "I don't know!" She cried.

"You're lying! Tell me! Tell me now!" Christina growled vamping out.

Cowering under her, Aubrey held her ground, "I told you, I don't know!"

Pushing herself away from Aubrey, she stormed around the room. Her eyes riveting back and forth. Aubrey could tell she was forming a plan. Gulping, she tried undoing the ropes.

"We must get out of here! Must leave before Henry arrives. Oh! Won't that torment him? Knowing that his mortal play thing is gone? Gone with me!" She cackled softly stepping close to Aubrey. Her head held high, the arrogance playing off her.

"And it will take everything he has to beg me to spare your life…..when I am done with you both."

Startled with the new plan, Aubrey didn't like how she said it. Like she was going to kill them both y by the time she was done with her game. A game. That's what it had become. She realized it wasn't your usual board game or even "Hide and Seek", it had become dangerous. And she was the prize.

"Get up." Christina ordered. Sighing, Aubrey stood slowly. Making sure she didn't fall. Her ankle was torture. The pain seared up her leg as she stood.

"Ahhh!" She cried as Christina untied her bonds. Limping, she turned to the door as Christina pushed her. She felt her arms swinging by her side and she realized she was free. Her mind, the one that Henry cherished, processed quickly. It wasn't about trust. Christina knew that Aubrey couldn't escape her. Only death or rescue was her escape.

Exiting the room, she shuffled slowly down the darkened hallway. Her head down, her thoughts depressing—though trying to stay positive. She was a prisoner. Hearing the rain splash on the roof above them, she felt nothing. Christina hadn't broken her spirit, but she came damn close.

Eyes watched her, she dared look up. Angels and saint watched her. The devil behind her. Never a praying woman, she whispered a prayer in her mind. Maybe she had stood there too long; maybe Christina was in a hurry but the next thing she knew, her body was impacting a door.

A cry escaped her lips. She tumbled down the concrete steps of the church. A place where people took refugee, it had become her prison. Each time her body hit concrete, she grunted till she landed on her side. Spitting out blood, she prayed a tooth wasn't gone.

"You're going to slow for me." Christina sighed annoyed. Shaking her head, she picked Aubrey up. Hauling her over her shoulder, she briskly walked down the sidewalk. This time she wasn't concerned about people asking questions. Getting out of the city was the best thing for her. Way to avoid Henry and the cops.

Stealing a car several blocks away, she threw Aubrey in the backseat. The human fell unceremoniously on the old clothes and bags. Taking the driver's seat, she found no keys but had to hotwire. Sun would be here in less than two hours.

Flooring it, they sped out of the city. She was sure Henry would be there by now. Discovering that they were gone. Smirking to herself, she could almost imagine his reaction. Christina didn't feel pity for him. He brought this on himself.

Exiting the city limits, nearly half an hour later, she pulled off the road. Maybe somewhere no one would look. As much as she hated the countryside, she knew it would be safely hidden. Turning left, she could hear Aubrey moan to consciousness.

"Where…." Aubrey moaned. Her head pounded. It felt as if someone had thrown her into a closet and beat her with a baseball bat. Thankfully, the hum of the car lulled her to a restless sleep.

Awaking later, she felt her body being dragged. What a way to wake up! Needless to say, she wasn't amused. She knew they were close to a farm. If not already on one. Squinting one eye open, she looked around. She was right.

"I didn't feel like carrying you again." She heard Christina explain. "So I am dragging your pathetic ass to this barn. You should feel right at home." She snidely remarked.

Groaning, she felt Christina pick her up and drop her on a hay bale. Wasn't the most comfortable thing to lie on, but she didn't dare complain. This was almost like a luxurious five star resort to her. Well—compared to the other place.

"What are we doing here Christina? Couldn't get a reservation in Hell?" Aubrey joked. Why she joked, she didn't know. A blow to the face was the answer.

"Don't be a smart ass to me. Don't you know I could kill you in an instant?"

Spitting out blood on the ground, she glared at her. She really hated her, "Then why don't you? Wouldn't it make your life easier?"

Christina paused and thought. How right the human was. It would make things easier for her, but she knew that Henry would kill her for it. Aubrey was her leverage. She wondered if Henry saw her alive, would he still want her?

"You are my leverage." She admitted to Aubrey. Aubrey stared at her, shocked. Christina was keeping her around to save her own skin? And she called her pathetic! Scowling, she sat up. Maybe she shouldn't fear dying now.

The vampire stared at her. Wondering what to do next. There was no set plan on what she was going to do. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the barn. Never noticing a house close by. "I am leaving…do not run from me. I will find you." Leaving her in the darkened barn, she quickly made her way to the stolen car.

Fuming, Aubrey tried standing up. Crying aloud, she grabbed a hold of the nearby rafter. Cursing to herself, she looked around. Hobbling over to a wooden crate, she sat down. The darkness sweeping around her; the faint hum of the night as well as the occasional bleat from the animals kept her company.

Getting frustrated, she steeled herself. Rising upon her feet, she hobbled to the barn door. There must be a house nearby. Thrusting it open, after nearly stabbing herself with a loose nail, she breathed fresh air.

Grunting and wincing in pain, she crossed the rocky terrain slowly. In the distance, she sighed seeing a faint outline of what looked like a house. The pain in her ankle increased with each arduous step, she neared the looming house.

Entering, she broke the lock rather easily. This concerned her. What if bandits or thieves hid here? Running her hand over the back of a high board chair, she leaned against it. Looking around, she noticed it had been abandoned long before her time. Grasping what she could, Aubrey crossed into a hallway. A set of stairs to her left a living room to her right.

Not taking her chances, she decided against traveling upstairs. Circling her body around, she entered into the living room. Her curious eyes taking note that the furniture was still there. How curious! Spotting a couch, she limped toward it. Sinking into the couch she fell asleep.

How long she was there, she didn't know until she heard a voice. "I thought I told you not to leave the barn?"

Glancing up she saw Christina. "I thought it would be drier in here. A bit more inconspicuous, than being in an open barn." Turning the logic around on the ancient idiot. Seeing Christina nod in agreement, she sighed inwardly.

Days flew by. Aubrey lost count, even more so when her watch broke. Each night Christina would disappear, feed and return before daybreak. Leaving Aubrey alone. She could feel it; she was slowly dying. Withering away, into nothingness.

For once was the strong, independent intelligent woman was a ghost of what she had now become. Weak, fearful, though not subservient to her captor. In her mind, she prayed, wished on every star that Henry would find her. be her knight and save her.

When she ate food, it was sparse. Children in third world countries ate better than she did. In all this time, her ankle and wrist had healed. Only to be sprained again from her being stubborn—in Christina's mind. Oddly enough, the vampire had stopped threatening her.

To taunt her, Christina would bring men of all sorts to their hidden farmhouse. Many who were under her compulsion. For none would come here willingly. At first it had bothered her. made her ache for Henry's touch, his smile and strength. But after a week of her doxies, she realized she was being a fool. Disgusted, as Christina made her watch, she knew there would be trouble.

Several days passed and her fear came to fruition. Sitting in the dusty Queen Anne chair, she watched as Christina played with her food. What possessed her to bring them here, she didn't know. Making her watch as she fed from them, Aubrey felt a sinking feeling. Seeing the boys' lifeless eyes was proof.

Panicking slightly, Christina grabbed her and sprinted into the night. The darkness enveloping them as they traveled several miles before stopping. Whirling around, she managed to scope out another building. A new home?

The death of the boy set things in a downward spiral for the vampire. Loosing track of her goal, she began to lose it. If the body was recovered, they would hunt her; kill her even. She couldn't have that. She must get back to her original plan.

Stalking up and down the worn carpet, she muttered to herself. It was time to stop hiding and find Henry. Maybe tracking him, but how? She knew it wouldn't be hard to find him. In the midst of things she forgot about Aubrey. Which satisfied her.

This went on for a few more days. The different ways to draw him in. Get his attention. Make him come to her. As Christina devised each plan, Aubrey knew they were failures. He wouldn't be stupid to fall for her tricks.

"I got it!" Christina said smugly looking at Aubrey. She didn't know if it was nerves or the heat that made her heart skip a beat.

"I will make it a game. Henry can't resist those. Stupidly he falls for them every time. Though, I will need things. Unlike the time with Alexander…." She trailed off. The manic gleam in her eyes, evident.

Did she really think it would work? Aubrey wondered. Of course she remembered Henry telling her about the time Christina invaded his territory. Doing the same thing. He guiltily admitted to the utter obsession. The distraction. Never understanding how a woman had so much power over him.

Though something in her mind told her that Henry was already expecting it. Waiting for her to make her move. It had become a chess game and she sadly watched as the game was going to be checkmated and consume them all.

"I will leave clues. But what?" Christina mused aloud. It might be wrong but it was entirely to easy. Catching a glimmer of silver, she followed it to Aubrey's wrist. Snatching the bracelet, she pocketed it.

"Hey!" Aubrey shouted. "That's mine."

"Well now it's bait."

"Give it back!"

"No, now what else? Oh, yes. A picture of me, obviously. Maybe a CD; classical or something similar." She paused for a moment. Snatching Aubrey's wrist again, she bit down. "This will do as well." She proclaimed pulling back.

Glaring at her, Aubrey never noticed where Christina found the camera, but seconds later, she heard the clicking of the camera. One for the bite marks and one for her neck.

"The last clue will have to be gotten in Toronto." She stated simply.

Grabbing her bleeding wrist back, she glared at her. The evil lunatic bitch. Her plan wouldn't work.

"How will you get into Toronto?" She felt lips ask. Shock registered as her brain couldn't stop her mouth.

"That's the hard part." She rasped. Her hands moving wildly. Aubrey was almost scared to look in her eyes. Afraid to see the insanity. She wished she knew where they were—Christina knew but wouldn't tell her.

How she was going to get into Toronto, past Henry's guard dogs, Christina didn't know. The air thick with the stench of Aubrey's blood, she thought. Thought about how to enter. Maybe driving or walking in would suffice. Nodding to herself, she ignored Aubrey.

Two nights later, she fed quickly and left Mississauga. Taking the slow thirty minute drive back to Toronto. Heading west she zoomed in the stolen car leaving Aubrey to fend for herself.

Reaching the city, she frowned seeing the rain fall. Now the first clue might not survive. Shrugging she got off the road and glided onto the exit and parked the car in an abandoned parking lot. Masking her presence, she traveled slowly toward the same place she stole Aubrey.

Jumping the ten story building after placing her clue, she sensed him. Peering over the ledge, she saw him trying to feed on a delicious young girl. Lowering her shield, she watched his head snap up and break away from the girl.

Giggling to herself, she disappeared, not even hearing him call her name in the darkness. It was time to play.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkness crept along the Toronto skyline. She was back...again. It seemed her first clue re-invigorated Henry's search for her. A dark smile crossed her face. She could feel him. He was close. The urge to kill him intensified with each brisk step of his leather shoes.

Fangs lengthened, she realized it had been three days since she tasted human blood. In her left hand, a silver bracelet dangled danitly as if it was going to slip from her fingers. It was Aubrey's. Something she took. To lure Henry in. Make him find her. Looking around the tops of the city, she never understood his desire to live here.

A church bell chimed signalling two A.M. Sighing, she dropped the bracelet on the sidewalk. The night was slowly ending; she needed to return but the lure of blood tempted her. Breathing deeply, hearing a heartbeat, she turned swiftly. Catching the woman easily. As the woman tried struggling, Christina held her fast and drove her fangs into the woman's neck.

Blood filled the air, her senses, and her whole being. Starved, she drank until only death lingered. Hunger satisfied, her mind began to realize her situation. A death. In Toronto, where she was being hunted. Voices near her, she wondered if they heard the screaming? When she heard sirens, she fled. It as not her normal self to run, but sometimes one must.

Disappeariing into the darkness, she jumped hte rooftops till she came upon her stolen vehicle. Pausing as though a false safety net befell her, she almost laughed. Running away from authorities...Hearing sirens again, she acted quickly. Disappearing down the road, her footsteps kissing the sidewalk, she ran until she was safe from the city. Only then, did she slow down.

As she reached their hideout, she entered not bothering to check on the girl. Her body and mind ached. Fear rolled her but ebbed slowly as she laid down. The darkness surrounding her once again.

He held the picture in his hand. Trying to dechiper what it was telling him. What it was meant to be. She had foolishly retuned to the city. Only to leave a picture, but why? He shook his head. Trying to free the confusion. It didn't work. Maybe a walk would settle his mind. Leaving his hotel, he quickly walked the sidewalk. The picture, now in his pocket.

Humans mulled around him. Calling him, telling him things. Their desires and fears. The city was alive around him and he was slipping into madness. The few short weeks without his wife had aged him. This hunt was slowly draining him.

As his mind sank deeper, he could hear the wind whispering. Leading him nowhere and everywhere. His shoes scrapping the ground was his only distraction. Letting him know he was still moving. He felt it. Like a cord snapping in his mind. Another presence! It meant Christina had returned for another night. A night of torment. Would he find Aubrey's lifeless body this time or mearly a clue left behind to torment his mind more? 

Crossing into St. James' Park, the presence grew stronger. Almost like a wolf gaining strength after killing its' opponent. Sounds fluttered around him but he continued on his path. As quickly as the presence was there, it disappeared into the night.

Disappointment swept his soul. His eyes frantically scanning the area. Looking for a clue, but finding nothinig. Something led him here, but he soon realized this had been a favorite haunt of his. Leaving the park a moment later, he heard the distinct sounds of sirens.

Interest piqued, he closed his eyes and followed the sounds with his ears. They were close, maybe three streets away. He smelled death close by. Someone had died. Murdered. But he didn't smell blood. His eyes snapped open. She had been close by!

He felt his phone buzz quietly. It being the only sound circling him. Reaching into his pocket, his fingers brushing the picture, he pulled it out. Looking at the phone, he knew the caller was Vicki. Opening it slowly he read the message. Telling him where to meet them. Sighing, inwardly, he already knew about the death before they did. Now, as he walked, would he find another clue?

He could hear them whispering before he reached the crowding crime scene. Blaming him for this death. Hiding in the crowd, he wished to blend in but Vicki must have been looking for him. Spotting him instantly, he watched her slender, but fatigued body close in on him.

Never a word spoke, he silently followed her through the crowd. Only hearing her assure a cop that he was with her. The cop, not impressed, agreed and let him pass the yellow line of death. Where life and death had separeted the humans.

There, laying before him, was the woman. Her eyes accusing him. Blaming him for her death. Asking him why this happened to her. Her beauty eclipsed her. Trapping her in that limbo forever. Forever remembered as beautiful. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Instantly knowing it was Christina's fault.

Anger spilled over him. Of all the deaths he had witnessed, this one disturbed him the most. This woman, caught in a deadly game, should have not died. He would make sure Christina would pay for this. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly before saying a short prayer.

Glancing up at Vicki and Mike, who was glaring at him, he shrugged his shoulders. Annoyance crossed Mike's face. Even though he was taller than Henry, Celluci didn't scare him.

"What happened?" He asked breaking the dreaded silence. He already knew what happened but wanted to hear them say it.

"She's dead." Mike stated obviously. "I suspect you know who did this?"

Nodding his head, dark curls covering his left eye, "I do..."

"Then why don't you stop her? You're supposed to be the big bad hero. You're the one who can stop her." He pointed at the dead woman. "Why did she have to die?"

Swallowing his anger, he glared at Mike. How dare he accuse him of thi? He didn't know how difficult it had been to track down Christina. Even now, he didn't know her whereabouts.

"Why must you blame me? I did not kill this woman. She was caught in the crossfire. Her death will not be forgotten. She will be stopped when I can find her!" Henry spoke slowly ennouciating every word for the detective as if he were slow minded.

Still unsure, Vicki stopped Mike from sayinig anything else. There wasn't any use in arguing over what happened. Her eyes followed Henry as he traced Christina's footsteps to the woman's dead body. Almost as if he were tracking her. Seeing what had happened. A skill she wished cops could have. His eyes looked desparate, yet fierece. Something bothered him, she could tell. Before she could say something to him, she was pulled away.

He felt trapped. Like a tiger locked away in a cage waiting until he can make his escape. Christina had trapped him. Holding the key to his release. If only he could reach further and grasp the solution-he would be free. Eyes canvassing the crime scene, he caught a glimmer of silver.

Entraced, he crept toward the silver realizing it was a piece of jewelry. Crouching down, his hand brushing over the broken asphlat. He wrapped his fingers around the jewelry. Paling as he held it within hands reach, he knew it was Aubrey's. The same bracelet he gave her for her birthday. She never took it off.

Trembling, he gently examined it. Noticing the clasp was broken. As if it had been ripped from her delicate wrist. He knew she was alive. Now Christina would leave her body somewhere if she had killed her.

He knew the bracelet was evidence, but he needed it close by. Looking around for prying eyes, he found none paying attention to him. Slipping it into his pants pocket, he now had two clues. Two steps closer to hopefully finding Aubrey..

Awakening the next night, Christina slowly rose to her feet. Last night was a diasater. She let herself slip. Be teased into her own maddening bloodlust. Rolling her tongue in her mouth, she could still taste the woman.

A small thought crossed her mind. Was this all worth it? Henry was her mind argued. Batting away the though, she rose to her feet. The slight creaking of the old house sending shivers down below in the wasteland of the Earth. Stepping toward the door, her feet crunching the scattered leaves that had entered through her window, she grasped the cool knob and turned it slowly.

Things didn't seem right. It was too quiet. Too still. Normally she could hear Aubrey breathing. Making some kind of noise. But nothing. There wasn't the faintest of heartbeats close by. Aubrey knew she wasn't allowed to wander outside the house. The human wouldn't be that stupid, would she?

As she continued her search of the two stoy house, she really started to believe that Aubrey had escaped. Incensed, she tore through the front door in search of her.

She needed to escape. Mulling over the idea for days now, nothing came close to working. Even in the movies, the escapee was always caught, weren't they? Madness was becoming her friend. Pain and sorrow-her companions. Christina would know if she left.

It had been weeks. Weeks of torment and pain. She had not healed. In all her life, she never thought this to happen to her. What was to become of her? Was she to become like a prisoner of war? Lost and trapped?

Watching as Christina left and returned, she did formulat in her plan. The night, this night, when Christina left to drop off her bracelet, she would leave. A city was close by. She didn't know which one, but every city or town had cops. People who could protect her long enough for Henry to come to her.

Earlier in the day, she had bandaged and cleaned herself the best she could. Christina would never notice her. She never did. Had she a weapon, Aubrey would have tried killing Christina herself. Sadly, she wasn't very resourceful. Steeling her nerves, she pulled the door open. The creaking echoing, it seemed, thoughout the world. As if she was to be caught now.

Each step was full of pain and she resorted to grabbing a broken stick laying close by the wooden swing. Using it to help her move, she looked around her. They were far from Toronto, she knew. Smoke stacks rising in the distance indicated a factory. Out here in the nightsky was clear, something the city couldn't offer.

Hobbling slowly down the stairs, she made sure to be aware of the broken steps. She didn't need to leave a trail behind. Especially if it were a blood trail. Careful of broken sidewalks and the occasional noise, Aubrey crept closer to the town. So far, she had not seen a soul. Maybe the wandering animal who looked at her curiously. Like they knew her pain.

She knew it was risky to escape at night, but she had no other choice. Tiredness swept her and after a few mintues she found an empty storage building. Tonight, she would rest and tomorrow, she would find rescue. When she awoke, the sun was just starting to set. Panic flooded her. Had she slept all day? Her body screamed at her when she tried to move. Exhausted, she leaned her head back against the metal wall and sighed. If she were weak, she would have laid here, but humans had that basic instinct to live.

Getting to her feet, she leaned heavily against her homemade cane. Blinking heavily against the harsh fading daylight, she pushed herself to walk. Far off in the distance, she heard sirens. Civilization was near, she only had to make it a few more miles.

Smelling food up ahead at a local eatery, her mouth watered. How long had it been since she ate properly? Limping but less frequently now, she saw a cop exit the diner and look straight at her. His face was strange. Almost as if he had seen her before. Which was impossible.

Before she could call out to him, arms grabbed her. Forcing her to be silent, Christina had found her. Rough bark scratched her back as Christina slammed her against the closest tree. Aubrey couldn't look at the furious vampire. The dark pools that were eyes now frightened her. Fangs bared, Aubrey, then, feared for her life.

Hearing something break, she nearly fainted, but realized Christina had broken her cane.

"You are going nowhere now. How you managed to escape is beyond me." She heard Christina breath in her ear. Biting her lip, she refused to answer which pissed Christina off even more.

"You might have escaped ths time, but you won't again. You're coming with me!"

Grabbing her by her shirt, she dragged Aubrey through the darkened forest. Ignoring her whimpers , she continued on quickened pace. The idiot girl! Escaping like that! Although, she was the first to do it. What was funny was that she almost made it.

She had smelled her trail before she had left the property. The girl did try to cover her tracks. Now the next clue would be delayed. It would take half the night to return to their hideout. Another hour dragged by, the deafening silence around them as thy entered into the countryside.

Pulling her up the front stairs, she lifted Aubrey, throwing her through the nearest window. Aubrey had learned long ago, screaming would not help her any. Stalking through the broken threshold, she entered into the living room. Seeing Aubrey laying half thrown over the decaying couch, she strode over to her. Grabbing her by the hair, she pushed her on the ground.

"What makes you think you can escape me? Do you know how easy it was to find you? I just had to smell the scent of fear and stupidity."

When Aubrey didn't answer her, she slapped her. Hard enough to make the girl spit blood.

"Answer me!" She yelled at her. Smelling the blood, gave her satisfation, yet a pull of hunger.

"I...I don't know. I wanted to be free. I want to go home." Aubrey barely managed to tell her.

Surprised that she answered her, she lifted her to her feet. Kicking Aubrey twice, she stalked from the room. Moments later, returning with thick rope. Roughly pulling Aubrey to her feet, she tossed her in a chair. Before it tipped over, she grabbed the handle to steady it.

"I am going to make sure you can't leave. Not until I come get you. If I come get you." She explained to the girl as she was tying her up. Several moments later, she stepped back, satisfied.

"I am leaving now. The cop that saw you will be my dinner tonight." She said leaving Aubrey in the living room.

Traisping up the stairs, she fought the thought if the cop was looking for them. It didn't matter to her if they found Aubrey. She wouldn't survive much longer. Deciding quickly, she entered into her "room" and grabbed her things and the clues as well.

Jumping out the window, she raced through the countryside till she reached the city. Stopping at the "Welcome Sign" her mind raced figuring out where to hide. Smirking, she suddenly knew. Half an hour later, she entered into Penthouse 3. Henry's old home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

He was tired. No, scratch that, he was beyond exhaustion. He was tired of this hunt. Wishing Fitzroy would find the bitch and take her head. Mike knew he couldn't keep doing this. It was getting in the way of his actual job.

Slouching further into his seat, he was trying to hide from his overbearing boss. Realizing he needed a coffee, he trudged toward the coffee maker praying it wasn't decaf. Last time someone had made decaf, half the station was at near gunpoint. Sipping the coffee, warmth and caffiene rushed through his tired system.

Rubbing his hands over his eyes, his vision slightly blurred. He looked over to the pile of paperwork concerning the recent murders committed by Christina. He hoped Fitzroy killed her soon. Tonight had been his last straw. The girl Christina drained. He still blamed Fitzroy for it; even though, he didn't have a hand in it.

If the wife had never came to Toronto with them, they wouldn't be here. Didn't he say it was a bad idea for her to come along? He scratched his chin, thinking. Actually, yes he did. Snapping out of his reverie, Sal dropped a file on his desk. Giving him a pitying smile, she turned and left.

Everyone had concluded the murders were committed by one person. Man or woman, they couldn't tell, but most guessed a woman. They just didn't know she wasa bloodsucker. This wasn't his first go-around with Christina. She terrorized his city several years ago. Unfortunaly, Fitzroy didn't kill her then.

After Henry or Fitzroy (as he called him) spoke to him about using the law to find Aubrey, Mike was a bit skeptical. For that to happen, he needed a story. Though all he gave him was "maybe a fifty mile radius". Didn't Fitzroy realize that fifty miles was a bit of a distance. Of course, he didn't. He wasn't a cop. Even though, he told Mike he had convassed all of Toronto.

His story had been rather simple. Though it took him quite a while to gather something plausible. Something other cops wouldn't question him on.

**-Several weeks earlier-**

Returning from his meeting with Fitzroy, he wasn't amused. Why couldn't he have spoken to him over the phone? Leave to the arrogant vampire to make his life hell. Ever since Aubrey had been taken hostage, Henry had made it hard on him and Vicki. They had searched for days and found nothing.

What sort of story was he suppose to invent? Henry gave him vague details telling him to be creative. Shaking his head, he leaned against his car and sighed. He was already getting Hell from work about this ongoing case. He knew he didn't want to do this. To help Fitzroy with his problem, but the murders prevented him from escaping.

Getting in his car, he started the engine and drove off. His mind traveling, it seemed, a hundred miles an hour. He had a duty. Moving through the steets of Toronto, he mindless wandered back toward the station. Years of working here and it seemed like home more than his small apartment.

Aubrey had been gone for nearly a month now and he was ready to find her. Find her or tell Fiztroy that she was most likely dead. Most kidnapped victims after forty eight hours were hardly ever found alive. Walking into the station, he bypassed the newer cops who were too busy writing tickets and picking on the rookies.

Sitting down at his desk, he started up the computer and started working on an old file that involved one of the first murders committed by Christina. While he was typing up a report, he got an idea. He was a cop and cops were trained to be given and to give detail descriptions of people and locations.

Writing up a memo, he gave a detailed description of what Aubrey looked like. Reaching into a folder, he pulled out a picture of her. Getting up from his chair, he nearly toppled it over in haste to get to the scanner. Scanning several copies of her image, he uploaded one onto his computer and copied it into the memo. Uploading it into an Email, he sent it to the surrounding police stations.

He knew he would have to have permission from his superior to do this but he was in a bind. He was obligated by law to uphold it and was obligated to help whoever needed it. Whether it be a bloodsucker or a criminal. Leaning back in his chair, he saw it was a job well done. Now he had to come up with a reason why he sent this out.

He sat there for what seemed like ages. His mind thinking of every possible outcome. Even the ones that could go bad on him. Permission or no, he had to find her and bring her back to Hnery and have them both out of his city once and for all. An hour later, he saw a shadow come up behind him. When a piece of paper was slapped down in front of him, he cringed. It was the Email he just sent out. Did someone rat on him already?

"What in the hell is this Celluci?" He heard from behind him. His overbearing boss stood there with a death glare upon her face. Cringing inwardly he counted the minutes until he lost his job for this. When he didn't answer her right away, her frown became evil. Not that he was scared of her mind you but he didn't want to have a gun to his head to defend himself for this. He would have Fitzroy's head if he were fired.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she beckoned him to follow her. Getting up from his chair, he slowly trailed behind her to her office. After closing the door, she turned to look at him. "Now, explain yourself? I don't like seeing an Email from one of my own officers stating that other local precients should be looking for someone."

"I'm trying to find this woman. She's the wife of a friend of mine..."

"Then why hasn't her husband filed a Missing Person's report?" She demanded.

"Because under the certain circumstances, he can't." He started to tell her.

"What circumstances?"

"She took my gun and ran." He told her lying. Mike looked at Sgt Connelly and shook his head. "I'm telling you, she took it." This was his lie. A lie to find Aubrey.

His boss looked at him skeptically. Trying to see if he was lying to her. She sighed. Taking his shit was wearing on her. "Fine, but when you find her, please remind her that stealing is a crime. It will be up to you to file charges."

He nodded and disappeared from her sight. That was two weeks ago. Nothing as of yet. Even the APV on Aubrey had proved fruitless. It didn't help that Fitzroy was getting restless.

He was at the station every day or it seemed it. Mike considered changing his phone number several times. The other cops started to pity him. It was disgusting. What he didn't know was though Henry was playing desparate husband; he was stalking and searching.

Shaking his head, he sat down in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. Slugging back his coffee, he started punching buttons. This was going to be a long night.

He had been fruitlessly searching for several hours when he heard the door quietly open. He waited with baited breath, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see him. Sadly he wasn't a lucky man.

"You told them she stole your..."

"Yea, I did. You told me to be creative, so this is what I came up with on short notice." He snapped looking at Fitzroy. His mere presence annoyed him right now. "And speaking of, do you know what time it is?"

"It's almost midnight. Why?" Henry responded nonchalently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking in on your progress...Aubrey is my wife Celluci, I want her found."

"Then how about you leave it to the professionals to find missing persons." He snidely commented.

Fury washed over him, grabbing Celluci by the neck, he growled. "I know how to find people but Christina has eluded me for centuries. I could never find her. She always found me."

Choking slightly, he managed to put his hands up in defeat, "All right. All right. Let me go Fitzroy. There are still night cops around here. Don't want to have to arrest you and let sunlight take your life."

Taking a deep breath, he lowered him to the ground where Celluci felt his feet touch the cold tile. Fixing his already messed up tie, he glared at Fitzroy. "Why don't you leave and let me handle this? I've got permission to find her because of what she "stole." Now cops will try to find her and when one does, I will contact you. Not you contact me every night. Understood?"

Nodding his head in defeat, Henry sighed. He knew Celluci was right. Turning around, he walked out of the room. Exiting the police station, the cool night breeze washed over him. Reminding him he wasn't home, but in Toronto. Oh, how he missed this city. Full of haunts and memories.

Making his way down the steps, he walked over to his rental. The rental company had demanded the car to be returned to them, but some easy persuading had changed their minds. Climbing into the car, he started the engine and drove off. His mind in wander. Taking himself back to the hotel, he felt hunger pull at him again. Sighing, he gave the keys to the valet and walked through the impressive lobby area to the elevators. Hitting the button to the floor to his room, he leaned back and waited patiently, yet impatiently for his floor.

Now that Celluci had kicked him almost permenantly out of the case, what was he to do? Sit around like the housewife, waiting on the phone call? Hell no, he thought to himself. He couldn't do that to himself. Grabbing his phone, he looked at it. Temptation stared at him. Telling him to calll the number that would lead him to Aubrey. He knew Christina had her alive, still. If she were dead, Christina would leave her body somewhere. Dramatically inclined was her forte. Subtley wasn't.

The phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. It was his editor. Probably hoping he was still alive and maybe putting a book together. Ignoring the call, once again. He would call the man when he got back to the States. Tossing the phone on the bed, he went into the bathroom and showered. It wasn't neccessary but it kept his mind occupied. Leaning his hands against the wall, he dropped his head and let the hot water rain down his body. Moaning as the hot water touched his aching back, he closed his eyes and savored the feel.

Standing there, the water had gone cold and he shivered under the spray. Exiting the shower room, a towel wrapped around him, he shook his head lightly. Aubrey loved it when he got out of the shower. Something about him being wet made her oogle like a school girl. Smirking, he went in search of clothes. Feeling his stomach ache again, he would listen to his body and feed.

Escaping the police station, he snuck away from the prying eyes. Maybe one of his buddies in the surrounding areas would be able to find her. If Aubrey escaped and tried to make her way into a town. That would be the smartest thing for her to do. If. If she could escape. He didn't think Christina would be merciful and let her walk out. Even to get fresh air. He bet money that she had Aubrey chained and locked somewhere. He had been in this business for several years now and he knew that kidnappers would hide their captives in the country. Far away from prying eyes.

Getting into his car, he drove off and made his way to his apartment. The tiny apartment that he once shared with Vicki and three dogs. But now it was just him and the three dogs. She had abandoned them to a life of loninless. Most of her problem was that she was too damn stubborn of herself. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he arrived and got out of his car. Walking up the stairs to his apartment, he could hear the dogs about to break down the door. Getting in, he was mauled quickly but escaped. Laying on the couch, he passed out before he had a chance to change clothes and feed the dogs.

Days flew by and Celluci heard nothing from the other cops in the area. He was starting to finally give up on this whole thing and let Fitzroy take care of it himself. Maybe he could find her. Oddly enough, Fitzroy had stopped coming around. Maybe he was looking for her in his own way. Maybe he was trying to re-establish a life. Doing something Celluci should be doing. Not that Fitzroy would abandon and leave his wife, but try to find some kind of routine.

Even his boss hadn't asked anything about the case. Only stopping by once to tell him he needed to get another gun. This, he obliged. It shocked even her. Celluci wasn't the one to jump at a command lately. He was rebellious in more ways than one, but he was a damn good cop. Whatever this case was about, she knew he'd have a hell of a report to write. She would enjoy his torture.

While the news wasn't coming in on Aubrey, he focused himself on the other cases that had been piling up on his desk since the Fitzroy's had arrived in Toronto. More times than once it was about some kind of domestic violence or even the occasional murder. He scouted a few murder scenes. Interrogated a few people but nothing came up. This was his life. Occasionally he would bug Vicki, but she seemed distant from him. Like she didn't want nothing to do with him since he took the case on.

He even tried talking to her assistant. Which, she was more than welcoming to talk to him. They even had coffee a few times. Just to catch up, but their main topic was Vicki and the missing Aubrey. He was getting tired of talking about it. He needed an escape. In a moment of insanity, he asked Coreen out on a date. Maybe they could do something...Normal? Dinner, movie...maybe a beer or two. Hell he didn't know. It had been ages since he'd been on a date.

Three days before his insanity date, he got a call. It was from his pal Erik up in Mississauga. He said he had come from his shift and his was driving past Storage Palace when he saw a girl emerge from one of the unused, yet opened, storage lockers. As she limped her way down the road, he realized this was the girl that had the look out on. Before he could get out of the car, another woman showed up. Grabbing the missing girl and dragging her. Dragging her where, he didn't know but he thought best to follow for a while.

Making sure he wasn't caught, he didn't want to be injured by this woman who so easily picked up the missing girl and threw her over her shoulder. He followed them for several miles until he came up on the old Mannor farmhouse. The decrepit house that had been abandoned for nearly ten years was still standing. Many thought it was haunted, but he knew it wasn't. No ghosts or murdered beings had ever been found. Creeping slowly, gun ready, he saw them entered into the house and heard screams. Wishing he could have ran in and saved the girl, he knew her kidnapper would have killed him.

Leaving the scene, he forced himself to go back to his car. Back to the police station where he looked around on his desk to find the damn Email that Celluci had sent to him. Finding it, he called him and told him the story about how he had found the girl. Asking him, he wondered if Celluci wanted him to bring her in or let him do it. Celluci said he would do it himself.

Relief washed over Celluci. They had finally found the woman. Life was starting to get better and maybe this time they would be able to capture Aubrey and Fitzroy would kill Christina and life would back to it's old mundane air. Now that he knew where Aubrey was, all he had to do was tell Henry and let him do the rest of the work. Of course he would go with him. Who would take care of the wife while the vampires had a last show-down? Conquering hero sounded so nice to him.

Grabbing his phone from his pants pocket, he dialed the number he had waited to dial for a month now. Taking a breath, he hit the Send button and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 of 12**

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

He was death itself. The sun had peeked above the skyline just moments before and it took him. It would have him in its clutches until it set upon the city of Toronto. If anyone needed him, he would be useless to the world. What he didn't know was that they found her. Found his wife, finally. After months, maybe weeks of searching, she was found. That was what the call was. The caller, frustrated, didn't know he was too late. Maybe he would try again later.

For the whole of the day, the caller, the cop, had kept his eye out. Took his car to where the wife, the victim was being held captive. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to try and resuce her. Then, in the process, have himself killed. The woman who took her was dangerous. The devil incarnate. He had seen her murder several. Leaving their bodies for the crows to peck. He shivered remembering the bodies. Th smell, the feel. He remembered the bile rising to his throat, threatening to escape.

Shaking his head, he talked to his friend Erik. The one that found the victim. Erik wanted to be a part of the rescue squad, but the cop refused. This was his job. His last job with the vampire that damn near ruined his career. He couldn't blame him. If his wife had gone missing, he would have wanted someone he could trust to track her down. Bring her home safely. While, he, took her kidnapper and slowly tortured him. He shook his head again, what was he thinking? He wasn't bloodthirsty. He would leave that to the vampire husband.

Returning to the city, he realized the sun was starting to set. What was he going to tell his boss? That he found the girl and now he was going to get his "gun" back from her? Driving toward the police station, he thougth it best to not tell her yet. There would be more explaining to do and he didn't feel like inducing another headache from it. Sitting down in the chair that he had spent more time in than he did with the LazyBoy he had at his apartment, he sighed and grabbed his coffee cup. It was empty. Again. Coffee ran through his veins lately rather than blood.

Eyes bloodshot and more than the regular five o'clock shadow, he looked like hell. Scratch that-Hell was Paradise compared to what he looked like. As his eyes sat transfixed upon the over hanging clock, he begin to count down the time. Count down to when he could re-call the husband again. Maybe get this thing over with. He hoped they could get it all over with. In his heart he hoped the wife wasn't dead yet. He couldn't deal with the grief and the anger that would come with the vampire husband. He couldn't do it. He'd have to stake him first.

Sighing he reached for the phone once more. Dialing the number, he waited.

After she had grabbed me from my hiding spot, I was more terrified than angry at her. I had almost made it to a town. A town I didn't know. People I didn't know if they would help me. I didn't want to answer their questions. Look at their prying eyes. It would become a witch hunt. One that I knew, I would suffer from. Where was my husband? Wasn't he looking for me? Wasn't anyone? Of course, deep down in my heart, I knew I was going to be found. How...I didn't know.

Dragging me back to that damn farm, I wished she would pick me up and carry me. I was already injured. Malnourished and yet I still fought her. I don't know where I found the strength to do it. My uncanny will to live, maybe? After throwing me back down in the living area, she begin a slow process of kicking and throwing me about the room. In her uncontrollable anger, she never tried to kill me. She wanted me to suffer.

Suffering. That's a word that isn't used very often. Many who suffer are victims of something. Abuse, alcohol, drugs, something that they bring about to themselves. There are fewer that suffer from the hands of another. She was meant to suffer. Suffer because her husband would not bow to his maker. Take her back in his arms and bring back the passion they once had. I had heard very few stories of their old passion. Mainly from her. She tried to make me believe it was beyond what the universe could give. Like fire and ice mixed together.

Laying there, she could barely breath. Her lungs were damaged enough. Breathing was the hardest thing to do...It took more energy to move than it did to bat her eyelashes. She was dirty. Dirty beyond comparison. The only part of her that wasn't sullied was her soul. As much as Christina tried to ruin her, something in her couldn't be broken. Which only infuriated her captor more. Maybe her captor wanted her to kill herself. Put an end to her misery. Death wouldn't become her companion. It didn't scare her but it didn't comfort her either.

It might have worked if she were more weak willed, but she wasn't. Sighing, as she laid upon the hard dirty flooring, she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. What was to become of her? She wondered in her mind. It was hard to be unbroken, but she felt incomplete without her husband beside her. How long had she been gone? The world surely missed her. There had to be a statement in what Christina was doing. Dragging this on; making it hard on everyone.

Giving her wounded shoulder a shrug, she didn't hear any sounds. The vampire wouldn't sneak upon her. Wouldn't feed from her anymore. Too malnourished, she supposed. She closed her eyes and wished for peaceful sleep. Many of nights she dreamt in blood and death. Hopefully tonight, she would dream of rescue and hope.

He awoke. Awoke to the sound of ringing. Groggy, yet alert to the world, he raised his head to look around the room. Where was it coming from? His hands fumbled amongst the sheets and his slender fingers found the ringing vibrations. It was his phone. He noticed he had several missed calls. All from the cop. The cop that said he would call him when he found out more news about his wife. Flipping it open, he braced himself for the worst.

"Hello?" He asked into the reciever.

"It's me. We've found her...alive." The cop said softly. Yet to him, it was the loudest sound that could be heard around the world. She was found. Alive. It was such a beautiful word. That means things were possible now. He struggled to not jump for joy. It would be useless to get his hopes up. He didn't know what she would be like when he found her. Where he would find her, would be up to the cop to tell.

"Where is she?"

"In Mississauga. Nearly an hour away. I don't know how Christina got that far without being seen or tracked." The cop told him. Mississagua, that was the sister city to Toronto, what would she be doing there, he wondered. Leaning back onto the bed, he looked up at the pristine ceiling.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as you get here." The cop said. Then silence. The vampire had hung up on him. With this news, he would be here within an half an hour. Hell, even less, if he could fly. Smirking, he shook his head.

Something inside him burned. Burned so deeply that he couldn't identify it. He had been on this Earth for nearly five centuries and this was the first time he believed he might lose. Lose this battle. Lose it all to a woman who couldn't control herself. Who was blindsided by the love of old between the two. Yet he had told his wife of that love and she hadn't scorned him for it. Yet, embraced it. Embraced his whole lifestyle. She couldn't judge him. Never.

He didn't want to leave her a widow, but he didn't want to lose her either. Would she run from him? Knowing how dangerous his kind could be? He had tried to be the one that didn't show her the death. The underlying evil that plagued his kind. All he could do was show her kindness and humanity. Sighing, he opened the door to the hotel room and wished he could sprint down the stairs at uncommon speed. Waiting patiently in the elevator, he called the front desk before he left and orderd his car to be brought around.

Climbing in his car a few minutes later, startling the poor valet, he sped off at a speed that would be facing a citation and hefty fine if he were caught. The hum of the car comforted him, yet agitated him. Letting him know he wasn't there yet. He was grateful he had lived her almost a century before. Knowing all the back roads was his salvation. Pulling into the police station a mere few moments later, he raced up the steps into the building.

The smell of ink, coffee, sweat and annoyance hit hm like a freight truck. Staggering back, he wasn't prepared for all the heartbeats at this late hour. Hunger pulled at him and he stopped, hand resting against the nearest wall. Taking several slow breaths he ordered his mind and body to reject the smells that were calling to him. The blood pumping in the nearest cop sang to him. He needed to feed before he did this. He couldn't trust himself to maintain control if he didn't. But he needed to know...

Needed to know where to find her...

To save her...

Bring her home to him...

Slowly making his way to the cops desk, he tried to shake off the hunger. He could feel the inner beast growling at him. If he were more of a deranged vampire, this would be the ultimate buffet for him. All this blood. All this opportunity. Placing a hand on the desk, he waited for the cop to notice his presence. When he finally did, he leered at him suspiciously.

"Are you all right?" The cop asked him catiously. He knew something was wrong, just didn't know what.

"Yea," Henry managed to gasp out.

"No, you're not. What is it?" Then it dawned on him. The vampire didn't feed before he walked in here.

"What is wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to have...dinner before you leave and come out into human company?" He asked his anger rising furiously high.

Glaring at him, Henry sneered. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture from the cop. "Gee Dad, didn't know you were so concerned for my health and well-being." He shot back.

Rolling his eyes at Henry, he suppressed a growl. This vampire was more annoying than the itch at the roof your mouth. Sighing, he sat back down and looked up at him. "Do you need to leave and come back? Or "grab on the go"? He asked.

"I'll be fine." Henry promised him, yet lying to Celluci. He knew he would need blood to fight Christina. If they made it there tonight. He told her ages ago if she entered into his town again, he would rip her to shreds. He enjoyed the fear that crossed her eyes as he held her by her neck. Maybe she believed him. In her own stupidity she had tested his patience and faith.

Standing erect, he looked down at the cop. When he motioned him to sit, he did. Thankfully. They stared at one another for several long minutes. If he knew where she was, why wasn't the cop telling him? Why was he dragging this out? Frustration growing, he could barely contain the growl that threatened to escape his throat.

"She's being held in..." Celluci stopped and stared at Henry. "Are you listening? I'm trying to tell you where your wife is."

If he could blush, he would have. Embarrassing enough to know that he was to focused on blood than to think Celluci wasn't talking.

"Yea, I'm fine. I told you. I spaced out." Henry admitted unwavering. Seeing Celluci nod, he continued.

"Anyway, she's being held in an decrepit farm house. The locals call it the Mannor house. I've scouted it and it's as bad as it sounds. Falling apart and everything. But anyway, we think she's had her captive on the first floor. There's a hole close to the boarded door. Maybe that's how Aubrey escaped..."

He stopped seeing the look on Henry's face. "She escaped? Why didn't anyone rescue her!?" He demanded standing up to his full height.

Seeing how he was able to lose it, Celluci threw his hands up and called for peace. "Yes, she escaped. We think, she ran from the farm to the closest storage unit. There, she found an empty one, and stayed in it. It didn't last long though. Maybe she was so tired that she fell asleep too long and the cop that noticed her said it was dark. A woman grabbed her as she tried limping away. I was told that he trailed them as best as he could and the woman, Christina, led her back to the farm house. He knew it well enough to know that he wasn't far from town. The last thing he said he heard before he left was another woman screaming." He concluded. Afraid to look at Henry's face; he knew it would be livid. Hateful. Braving it, he did.

He was smoldering. Hate poured off him in waves. He didn't blame the cops or even Celluci for this. He was blaming Christina for taking Aubrey and trying her damnedest to ruin his wife and his very own life. He would find her, kill her and leave her body to the mercy of the sun. Where it would take her from this planet for all time. He would fight any of her alleys, who then, would become his enemies.

Would he fight her tonight? Would he take her life and leave it? If he didn't hunt, he would be uselesss. Now that he knew where she was, he had to get there. It was an hour's drive to Mississagua, but from here and there he could stop and re-energize himself. He would have to meet Celluci there. He wouldn't risk him to being with him while he would feed. The cop wouldn't stand for it. For that, feeding, to him, was an artform. Something he had prefected over the centuries. It took longer than a few minutes to seduce a woman to his inexplicable hunger.

"When are you leaving here?" He asked the cop. If he said immediately, he would leave himself and grab what he needed.

"As soon as I can get out of here..."

"Are you serious? We need to go now. Daybreak will be in several hours and I can't fight her in the daylight..." He said leaning close to Celluci keeping his voice down. It wasn't as if everyone there needed to know what they were talking about, but the longer he was there, the more suspicious the other cops were getting. He didn't mind it. Vampires always had that against them. Suspicion. Mistrust. Anger. Everything that was opposite of good.

Giving into his hunger, he turned on his heel and left the police station. Gathering his keys in his hands, he opened the car and started it. He knew his favorite haunts would have plenty of blood there for him. All he had to do was seduce one. Traveling through the busy city, he geared himself to what was to come. Parking at a local club, he walked in unnoticed. Though, the girls that eyed him, noticed his presence.

Smirking to himself, he let the hunger guide him to the girl of its choice. It could be any of these delicious ladies. After a few moments of wandering and scanning the scene, his feet led him to a young girl. No more than twenty, he supposed. As he made contact with her, he realized she was one of the first who recoginzed him as he walked in.

Speaking to her for a few minutes, his ever-impatiently growing hunger pushing him to be less of a gentleman, he finally convinced her to come close to the wall where they could talk in privacy. Seeing her agree, he was elated. As they conversed, she kept leaning closer and closer; clearly interested. He, not. Dropping his voice an octave, his eyes bleeding black, he sent a soft command to her mind and she complied with his every wish.

As he fed from her, he didn't feel the least bit of remorse. This was for he & Aubrey. She stifled her cries of pleasure as he fed from her. Greedily in fact. Mere moments later, he let up on her and kissed her forehead. Leaving her there to never remember what happened to her that night. As he left the club, feeling better than he had in a long time, he stepped out into the night air and breathed deeply. He was ready for this. Climbing in his car, he started on his way.

To find her.

Save her.

Protect her for always.


End file.
